Red blooded woman
by angellus08
Summary: As requested by the readers, Klaus/Caroline/Damon! Based after Homecoming a year later, Will be Daroline and Klaroline also will have Bonnie and Stefan featuring regularly. How can a barbie choose between the devil and the beast? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- As requested this will be a Damon/Caroline/Klaus fic, I just had to do this coz it is such a smoking combination. So this is the prologue. It takes place a year after 'Homecoming'. A bit of what happened in that year has been explained here, but it will be explained fully through flashbacks in the later chapters. Ok a small warning for later chapters, if you are a diehard Jeremy or Beremy fan do not read you will not like it. If not then enjoy! Please lemme know what you think and I have uploaded a Calaric fic I'm anxious about this one so please check it out and let me know what you think. REVIEW tc..._

**IMP A/N- I am on my way to a vacation for 10 days and I'm strictly not allowed to even touch my laptop **(save me!)** so no updates for that time, but I have most of the updates of the stories half done so they'll be uploaded pretty quick after I'm back. Now back to reading! REVIEW tc...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus stirred in his sleep as he heard the bed spread's crinkling sound by the merciless tossing and turning of their occupant and the bed creaked under the pressure of the incessant movement. He grumbled loudly pissed beyond reason<p>

"Stop moving!" he commanded angrily "What are you a child?" he added furiously and was awarded with a slap on his bare chest that echoed through the otherwise silent room.

Klaus chuckled at his bed partners childish behavior and received a soft complaining moan in response

"Mmhmm... you woke me up..." she said frustrated pushing herself up on her elbows looking straight at him, no doubt attempting to burn a hole through his thick head by the spiteful glare in her eyes

"Excuse me..." he countered "You're the one who was thrashing around like a fish out of water darling, _you_ woke me up"

"Now I can't sleep" she declared irately plopping down on her pillow dramatically and a few of her soft blonde tendrils brushed his shoulders. He merely shrugged in the darkness attempting to entice slumber to beckon him again, but failed miserably, he was too amused to sleep. And not to mention her leg that kept grazing against his own wasn't helping in his endeavor either.

"I'm bored" she stated in a... well, bored tone. His mind jumped to a time when his sister had said the same words in quite a similar tone. He shook his head to brush off the comparison, it's wrong to compare your sister to someone you fucked senseless a few hours ago no matter which species you belong to.

"Well what exactly do you suggest I do about that?" he asked dryly

"Entertain me" she chirped hoisting herself on one shoulder

"I think I've entertained you satisfactorily enough for tonight, ask the guards or the Salvatore if you don't remember" he answered wickedly and despite not being able to see her face he could feel her blushing.

"Maybe I want to try new tricks" she quipped trailing her hands up and down his chest. He smirked at her smugly, sure her hands were having the effect she desired but she was forgetting the fact that he was a 1000 years old... if you can't gain control of your own body in that much time then shame on you. He remained silent and she pushed her leg up in between his rubbing him against her thigh and he was very turned on, but refused to let his body show it.

He was Klaus... he got turned on when he wanted to get turned on.

And he did not want that at this moment, sure he might wake her up in the morning and _entertain_ her out of her mind, but Klaus does not lose. She grumbled angrily realizing that all her seductive practices were to no avail and he let out a bark like laugh.

"Caroline" he said turning to his side to hold her face in his hands "Go to sleep... or go kill something, or just lie there but do not disturb me. I wish to sleep" he stated clearly and turned on the other side and she whimpered crossly

"I don't want to _sleep_"

"Shut up Caroline or I will bite you" he warned and she burst out laughing

"Yeah... sure you'll bite me and then give me your blood after a few minutes. We've done this before" she teased

"One day I might just not give you my blood" he seethed

"Yeah right..." she snorted "You do that master" she mocked and patted him on the bum lightly before turning around herself trying to sleep

He couldn't help but chuckle at his little blonde... she thought she was something alright; sure he hadn't help deflate her ego by not killing her for months and bearing every single annoying habit of hers, but he couldn't help it. From the day she sauntered into his house to the day she grabbed his face and kissed him mercilessly, he couldn't help but be enchanted by his devil.

Klaus calling a blonde baby vamp the devil... if that isn't ironic then what the hell is?

Klaus woke her up the way he had planned, lifting her off the bed from her shoulders onto her knees and entering her from behind, a breathy sigh left her mouth at the sudden sensation. He went slow, he wanted see how long it took before she woke up, not that long in fact; ten seconds and a moan rumbled from her throat as she trailed her hand up his sides to tangle in his hair, he hated it and loved it when she tugged on his hair. He moved his face from the back of her neck to her shoulder where he snipped and sucked before biting down hard just as he felt her about to come, she screamed at the double pleasure's riveting through her body and entwined her fingers with his, he would have to talk to her about that later... Klaus doesn't entwine hands. He pulled back as he admired the way his bite was corrupting her flesh and moved back slightly to whisper in her ear

"Didn't I tell you I would bite you?" he smirked

She nodded her head still too consumed with all of him inside her to even respond though a cheeky smile tugged on her face when his body clearly betraying his mind bought his left wrist in front of her mouth, she smirked satisfied in every way leaning back against his shoulders and whispering in his ear

"And didn't I say you'd give me your blood later?" she teased as she grabbed his wrist fiercely and bit down on it hard sucking on his and nowadays her elixir. He grumbled angrily at her words and threw her down onto the bed head first when she was done but not before he heard he heard the soft chuckle from her at his antics. This did nothing to help improve his mood, so deciding on being angry and grouchy for the foreseeable future he got off the bed putting his clothes on as she turned around to face him pulling the covers up to her chest attempting to feign shyness with a cocky grin on her face.

"You gonna be grumpy the whole day... or just when I mock you?" she inquired and he visible scowled at her

"Don't push it my love" he warned doing his best to stop the smile that was threatening to creep up on him. She simply rolled her eyes seeing right through him and collapsed back onto the pillow thoroughly exhausted, even after sleeping for hours... but hey hybrid sex can and will do that to you. Sex was one thing she could not keep up with Klaus, he could go for hours and yet get out of bed and go about his business of torture and mayhem whereas she slept like the dead, he had chuckled and shook his head at her stupidity when she had used that analogy and bit back the retort 'You _are_ dead' which would have surely earned him the sight of her pouting face for an entire night. Klaus hated her pout which is why she made it a point to pout as often as possible. She murmured sleepily as her eyes closed shut when she heard the door bang indicating Klaus's departure.

Klaus walked down the stairs of his... Well not his, his through _compulsion_... that's still his right? Palatial home nodding every so often at his men lining the hallways, until he reached the parlor to find the youngest Salvatore reading the newspaper while sucking on a blood bag. He smiled at his _friend_ who smiled back on instinct though there was a small discomfort in his face which told Klaus he had indeed heard what had happened between him and his blonde friend, though with the way she screamed Klaus was certain even the houses miles from here would have heard her by now.

"Morning Stefan" he commented "Or well afternoon I should say" he corrected looking up at the watch clock

Stefan snorted involuntarily and asked "Every morning?"

Klaus only smiled at him smugly before retorting back "Jealous Stefan?"

"No... That would be the other brother" a dark skinned, green-eyed and cocky, a little too cocky for Klaus's liking, witch interrupted before Stefan could respond as she walked in carrying a plate of food and a juice carton. Bonnie smiled at the two men before she whipped the newspaper from Stefan's hand and settled down on the couch paying no attention to the hateful glare both men were giving her.

"Don't remind me about that depraved vampire" Klaus snapped wrinkling his nose as the witch snorted at him and nodded slightly... really now who didn't hate Damon?

"When are we leaving this place?" Stefan asked annoyed after his failed attempts at taking the paper back from Bonnie "I hate it here, I have never met dumber women in my life"

"Well maybe you attract the dumb flock Stefan coz I have met wonderful women here" Klaus piped

"Don't let Caroline hear you say that" Bonnie warned from behind the paper and Stefan smiled

"What's she gonna do?" Klaus challenged and Bonnie lowered the paper and raised a brow at him and he rolled his eyes dramatically mumbling to himself.

"Anyways..." Stefan interrupted before Bonnie retorted back, the verbal jostle between the witch and the hybrid though entertaining were awfully drawn out "When are we leaving?" he asked firmly looking at Klaus who huffed angrily while Bonnie smirked

"Ask your friend... she'll whine for all of eternity if she doesn't get what she wants. You want to leave talk to her" Klaus said fixedly avoiding Bonnie's glare.

"Caroline will never want to leave Florida... its Barbie paradise here" Stefan complained wincing when he used his brother's nickname for her, earning a hateful glare from Klaus. "I hate it here" Stefan added grumpily

"Oh my god... isn't ripper Stefan not supposed to whine as much as the old one, and now you're pouting too. Seriously you're giving me a headache with all the complaining" Bonnie said tiredly as she put the paper down and dove into her food. Klaus wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smelling things on her plate and wondered when it became okay for people to cook in his kitchen now, this is why he got those urges to kill the blonde from time to time, she had completely changed everything about him, he was awfully domesticated for a blood-thirsty evil hybrid.

Klaus turned his gaze to his ripper who was no doubt contemplating the murder of the witch, who had once upon a time been his friend but now she got on his nerves, Klaus couldn't really blame it though. It was as if she had decided to piss everyone off. But they both knew there was nothing they could do about it, though Klaus had to admit that the witch had been useful (not to her face though), Stefan though got the worst of her taunts, he knew she could give him an aneurism strong enough to flatten Manhattan if he tried to drain her dry, not that he would dare, Caroline would unleash her wrath on him, he wasn't afraid of her little Barbie fists but she would undoubtedly frustrate _her_ hybrid to the point where he would rip Stefan into pieces just to shut her up.

Klaus couldn't help but smile every time he thought of how Stefan had come to become a part of their group, he had made the stupid mistake of taking his family which Klaus had recovered within a week... really people should stop underestimating him. He had let Stefan live solely on the fact that they had once been friends and one day could be again. He had walked back to him merely a month later with the pretext of wanting to make his life miserable because he had ruined his. Klaus had given him an amused smile and told him to give it his best shot. Months later, especially after the blonde and the witch had joined their group he had forgotten his plan to make him miserable and Klaus wondered why people found it so difficult to admit that they just liked him.

He turned his gaze to the witch chomping on her food in a very un-ladylike manner, polar opposite of his blonde. She may have been helpful but he would rather not have her with them, she was too judgmental for his taste and moreover she was not afraid of him. He already had to deal with one woman who refused to take his threats seriously he didn't need another one. But he had no choice but to let her be with them, she had stormed into their house a month after Caroline had come to him demanding him to let her go. When the blonde refused much to Klaus's relief he had become quite attached to her not that he would admit it, the witch had declared that if the blonde stayed here she would too... for her protection, she didn't trust that Klaus wouldn't just kill her or sacrifice her or something like that. He had feigned a mock hurt at her words, though it hadn't all been mock hurt, he was transparent if nothing more. If he wanted Caroline dead he would never have made any effort to hide his intentions. From that day on the witch had become a permanent fixture, and as the days went on her confidence and pure cockiness increased much to the two men's dis-approval. Every time he felt like killing her he reminded himself that Caroline would not be pleased, and she was a pain in the ass when she wasn't pleased. He settled on the fact that she had been useful, her knowledge on magic for someone so young was vast, Stefan attributed this to the fact that she never got laid in her life to do anything else other than study, and she gave him an aneurism that had him screaming like a little girl for that. This reminded him of the task she had been given the night before and came out of his reverie to ask her about it

"How did it go last night?" he asked her and she put her plate down and looked at him the seriousness returning to her voice and face

"I killed them all except one, he seemed like he might talk... he was shit scared and practically pissed himself" she started and Klaus slowly nodded "I think maybe you and Stefan should speak to him, though he has been compelled by Elijah so you'll have to find a way around that." She added raising a finger

"What about the others?" Stefan asked

"They were all pure muscle, didn't know anything as far as I could tell, just trying to get on the good side of an original. They weren't compelled but were useless so I killed them. One of your vampires died by the way, I told you I need more help..." Bonnie warned turning to look at Klaus who shook his head

"Stefan was doing something else, next time he'll come with you" he replied

"Caroline can come too..." Bonnie suggested "She's strong now after having your blood and she could be..."

"No" Klaus said firmly cutting her across "You offered to do this, if you don't want to then stop but she will never be hunting." He added decisively and Bonnie sighed

"I won't let her get hurt you know" Bonnie said softly, she spoke softly to Klaus only when it was about Caroline, how much ever she may hate him she couldn't deny his feelings for her friend.

"Nonetheless" Klaus said finitely making it clear that this was not open to any more discussion

"Fine... I guess I'll just have to wait for our ripper extraordinaire to become free" Bonnie snapped and Klaus merely shrugged his shoulders where as Stefan looked affronted

"_Our_? I'm not anyone's ripper" he said defensively and Bonnie snorted impulsively

"Whatever you say Stefan" she said and Klaus threw her a cheeky smile and before Stefan could open his mouth to whine again one of Klaus's minions walked into the living room making an announcement and Bonnie was reminded of a royal family needing people announced into their homes

"Damon Salvatore here to see you Sir" Astor the minion said and Klaus wrinkled his nose in disgust and Bonnie almost followed suit but couldn't control her smile at Klaus's funny face, he looked as if someone had shoved manure below his nose.

"Tell him I'm not here to be seen, nor do I want to be seen" Klaus replied haughtily and the minion looked out the door uncomfortably and turned back almost wincing in anticipation as the next words left his mouth

"Ah... he says he will sing outside all night if you do not allow him to come inside"

"Then kill him" Klaus said simply looking positively delighted with that thought

"He might have an update" Bonnie said wisely realizing it before Klaus made a rash decision... but really what was Klaus if not rash?

"Uh... whatever let him in" Klaus surrendered pinching is nose and glaring angrily at the witch for being so damn thoughtful all the time

"I want to see Caroline" Damon demanded as soon as he walked into the living room glaring crossly at all its occupants.

"She's asleep" Stefan replied simply

"It's noon" Damon said baffled and Bonnie smiled knowing full well what was going to happen next

"Well I did _just_ fuck her brains out... the girl needs her rest" Klaus said proudly and everyone noticed the low growl that left Damon's chest, and his face looked as if he was suffering from the worst indigestion ever known to the living and/or dead.

"And a new brain" Stefan piped up smirking and threw his hands up in defeat when all three of his surrounding companions glared at him fiercely "Jeez... learn to take a joke"

"You know that witch you send me to talk to?" Damon said looking at Bonnie trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice, and Bonnie truly felt pity for him; he looked like he either wanted to do a Justin Timberlake and cry a river or rip Klaus limb to limb... he would have better luck the Timberlake way.

"You mean the one you and Elena went to speak to?" Bonnie said and Damon instinctively turned his gaze to Stefan to see if the mention of his ex-girlfriend invoked any buried feelings from his brother, but Stefan's expression to 'Elena' was equivalent to his reaction to the word 'Nachos'... couldn't care less.

"Well yeah..." Damon began and fiddled with the zipper of his leather jacket and continued "She... she said something weird, I can't figure it out"

"Weird... like what weird?" Bonnie asked stepping forward, her interests peeking... the information from this witch was important for their fight against Elijah. Klaus and Stefan listened intently too

"Well she didn't say anything about Elijah, or Dastan or Cassandra or whatever... she said something about Caroline"

"What about her?" Klaus said almost threateningly and Bonnie and Stefan were surprised that Damon didn't step back in fear from the stare Klaus was giving him.

Damon sighed deeply visibly confused how to continue but decided this was like ripping a bandage... faster the better so he ploughed through his confusion and blurted

"He said Caroline is going to have a child"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here goes chapter 2. This took too long sorry for that. I got too caught up with the other stories, sorry again. I hope the fact that this is almost 6000 words makes up for it. Anyways this chapter has two flashbacks, so you guys understand a little of what happened in that year after 'Homecoming'. Please tell me if you like where the story is going and the flashbacks. I hope I have done justice to both Daroline and Klaroline... both are just amazing! Please review and tell me what you think. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"He said what..." Klaus bellowed, his voice practically shaking the house. Stefan nodded his head in adamant agreement with Klaus's reaction.<p>

"Wait... no vampire's can't have children... Caroline can't" Bonnie began pacing around in a circle like a cartoon character and Stefan nodded at her comment as well, apparently he had lost his ability to use his tongue. What a pity for all the womankind...

"Caroline having a child..." Klaus repeated dazedly running a hand through his hair "No wait who's..."

"No wait... you said he" Bonnie cut him across glaring at Damon and moving towards him determinedly which caused him to take a few steps back "Karina is a she... not a he"

"Yes! when did the witch have a sex change operation Salvatore?" Klaus demanded and frowned when Stefan nodded again; it was like he was a robot with only only one bodily function.

"Don't mess around Damon... this is not..." Bonnie warned, her eyes glimmering and Damon threw his hands in the air angrily

"If you people would let me talk..." he yelped "The witch... Karina said nothing about Caroline, but there was a man with her, weird old man who suddenly piped up saying that Caroline would be having a child and it would be the answer to everything..."

"Him... he said that. But I thought his powers didn't work anymore" Bonnie said in a hush directing her question towards Klaus who looked just as confused and Stefan nodded again causing Klaus to growl irritably

"If you nod one more time Stefan... I'll set that pretty head on fire" he said through clenched teeth and Stefan gulped nervously, working overdrive to not nod... Klaus was known for carrying out on his threats when he was this pissed.

"He passed his powers onto Karina years ago... he shouldn't be able to see anything" Klaus whispered almost to himself

"Who is he?" Damon demanded pissed about being ignored far too long

"He's a seer" Bonnie replied but not before waiting for Klaus to nod his head ever so slightly, an interaction Damon did not miss "A very very powerful seer..."

"How do we know he actually saw something and it wasn't just you know... crap? Maybe he's just a little cuckoo, lost his touch and all" Stefan offered, finally finding his tongue from wherever it had been previously occupied.

Bonnie and Klaus both looked at him like he was crazy, and he rolled his eyes at their similar expressions of disapproval

"Always knew you were pretty but dumb" Bonnie snapped at Stefan "Seer's like him don't _lose_ their touch Stef, go back to supernatural basics" she added spitefully causing him to scowl at her holier than thou attitude, but the other two men were quite entertained by his emasculation.

"Whatever" he pouted plopping down on the seat, sensing he had nothing to offer in this conversation

"We have to go meet him..." Klaus said suddenly looking at Bonnie who squeezed her eyes slightly in agreement.

"I want to see Caroline" Damon demanded again

"Request denied" Klaus said in a mock chirpy voice "Now get out of my house..." he shooed him away using his hands to bring his point home

"_Our_ house" a sweet and bossy voice said from the top of the stairs and they all whipped around to see Caroline descending down, her messy hair tied in a bun, wearing short shorts and... Klaus's t-shirt. He groaned when he noticed that, and smirked when Damon pinched his nose in disgust.

"You said this was our house" she said sweetly and he smiled in response which turned into a cheeky grin when she reached his side and kissed his cheek "Hey Damon... got back from the witch?" she added politely turning to look at the leering raven haired vampire who grunted and opened his mouth but Klaus cut him short looking at the watch clock

"You usually sleep for _hours_ after a round like that" he said impishly wrapping a hand around the blonde's waist pulling her into his chest, Stefan snorted while Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. Klaus never lost a chance to show Damon how much sex him and Caroline had. Damon expression darkened and he shook his head to no doubt get the image out of his head.

"Yeah... I just got back, and you're not gonna believe..." Damon began and let out an exasperated cry when Bonnie shushed him and spoke over him. He just wanted to be able to finish a goddamn sentence here

"Yeah yeah yeah... we'll fill her in on the whole Elijah, Cassandra thing" she snapped widening her eyes at Damon warningly so... he shut up, he couldn't remember the last time he had won an argument against her.

"Yes, so your job is done... so get out" Klaus enunciated holding Caroline tighter, which just made Damon angrier, which just made Klaus giddier.

Caroline turned her face to look up at Klaus and pouted making a face "Don't me mean"

He cocked a brow "When am I _not_ mean?"

"Only with me..." she giggled at him fondly and he made a mock puckish face, though Damon actually wanted to balk

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart..." he said playfully and she narrowed her eyes at him, and they both knew where this was going... and so did Bonnie.

"Yeah yeah... do your pre-foreplay foreplay when you're alone" Bonnie snipped with a smirk causing everyone but Damon to laugh... though even he couldn't help but find the new and non-boring Bonnie very entertaining.

"So what did the witch say?" Caroline asked Damon intently and he looked at Bonnie who widened her eyes again so he just shook his head and smiled sweetly at Caroline

"I'll let witchy explain that Barbie... it's pretty confusing" he said in a small voice and she nodded at him a little confused at their secretive behavior, but she knew Klaus was like this sometimes, when he was afraid of what her reaction would be. For a big bad hybrid he was pretty anxious of her yelling.

"Well then your work here is done..." Klaus said indicatively shoving his arms towards the door and Caroline rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest lightly and smiled at Damon sweetly

"You can stay as long as you want" she said to him and he cocked a brow, it might be worth just to piss off Klaus. But he didn't think he could handle watching Klaus purposely skim his hand over all he could find of Caroline, and he definitely didn't want to listen to them sit and talk about their baby making plans. He knew it happened; he didn't want to have to hear about it as well.

"No... I think I should go back and fill Elena in. I just left her and ran here..." Damon said waving his hands and thought he saw a flash of disappointment in Caroline's face, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

"Ok see you later then" Bonnie said detachedly and half ran up to her room to no doubt bury her face in some old and dusty witch book.

Caroline waved him a hasty goodbye as Klaus dragged her steadfastly up the stairs leaving the two brothers alone.

"Thanks for getting the info" Stefan said awkwardly, if his and Damon's relationship had been bad before, it was even worse now. He had no clue what to say to his brother

"I offered to help didn't I?" Damon replied "Least I could do... just take care of Caroline Stefan" he added pleadingly

"She doesn't need taking care of Damon... Klaus won't let anything happen to her" Stefan said shaking his head

"And what if something happened to Klaus?" Damon asked with a stony face

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stefan said taking a step towards Damon who smiled tightly

"I'll leave now... just keep an eye out for her" he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Klaus couldn't for the life of him remember the last time he had used his brain that much, probably when he had made all those artworks to depict the Sun and the Moon curse even then he at least had some stability. But as of now he was going positively insane and it didn't help that Caroline was lying curled up into him with a flow of tears that refused to dry.<p>

"Crying will not help" he said sternly and she shot him an angry look

"I just don't understand... How can I have a child?" she asked for the umpteenth time and he sighed

"We don't know love, your witchy friend is looking into it and I sent Stefan to find out what he can too, you need to have patience" he said soothingly running a hand down her hair and she remembered a similar time when she had done the same for him.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed jerking up on the bed "I could be pregnant right now, we had sex in the morning... and and last night..."

"Love we've been having non-stop sex for months now..." he said impishly with his typical wolfy grin, admiring his own conquests and she rolled her eyes. No matter how _old_ a man, they still couldn't help but boast about their escapades ( Or sexcapades as Bonnie liked to call them)... even when there was no one around to listen "I doubt you're pregnant right now" he added taping on her tummy slightly and she fell back onto the bed, reclaiming her half embedded position into him.

"I'm afraid" she whispered after a while

"Why?" Klaus asked softly tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. There was one thing he despised, and it was Caroline afraid, of anything. He never wanted her to be scared, he had spent centuries afraid of his father and he would never let her be that vulnerable

"We're not supposed to have a baby Klaus, our breed is not meant for this... and I'm afraid of the things that will happen if we do" she said slowly refusing to meet him in the eye, she knew he hated it when she showed fear, he had told her she had never had to be afraid as long as he was around.

He sighed audibly as her doubts registered in his over-worked brain, she was afraid of all the things that would accompany a supernatural child. He knew Caroline inside and out, she was afraid that she would undoubtedly love her child and it would just end in disaster.

"I will never let anything happen to you... or the child" he promised holding her tighter and she laughed a little

"You can't control everything Klaus"

"Well I'll find a way to do exactly that" he piped smugly and she finally looked up at him and he saw the uncertainty and unfortunately fear in her watering eyes.

"So... you aren't angry?" she asked

"Why would I be angry?" he asked confused

"Well I mean... we never really... you know, talked about... well we don't even know" she mumbled nervously running a hand through his hair coz she knew that calmed him down.

He cocked a brow at her telling her to just spit it out.

"We don't even know what we are... and we're going to have a child. You're not freaked out about that" she said shyly

"Love, I know what we are. You a vampire I'm a hybrid" he joked and she slapped him on the chest "And no I'm not angry, I never thought I would have a child and and if I am going to... then I can't think of a better person than you to have my child" he added softly

She only smiled happily and snuggled deeper into his chest, expressing emotions were not easy for Klaus, until now he hadn't even admitted to liking her forget anything else. She though on the other hand had done that very often; she knew how much she felt for him and expressed it daily hoping that maybe one day he would say it back...

"I love you" she whispered picking her head up to look at him, and his face split into a blinding grin that told her that if not the same, he felt strongly for her... but he could never find it in him to say it.

He leaned over still with that huge smile and enveloped her in his arms; it hurt her when he didn't say it back and he knew it. But love had never been easy for Klaus, he was too careful with his emotions; he hadn't had them in centuries. So he substituted them with shows of affection and hoped that she would bear with him until he found the guts to do so

"So..." he said in a tone that indicated to Caroline that he was going to say something naughty "How about we begin the baby making process?" he added with a cocky grin and she laughed into his chest

"You are like a horny little teenager" she mocked moving up to kiss his neck

"Well sex never did anything for me until I found you love" he said softly pulling on her head to bring it up to his and smiled at the way she was looking at him, with all the love and adoration she had

"Well when you say it like that..." she blushed violently and he smirked as he crashed his lips to hers pulling her on top of him.

There was a loud knock on the door a while later and they were a tangle of bare limbs, Klaus tried to ignore it by burying his head deeper into Caroline's neck but whoever was on the other side of the door was persistent as hell.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Klaus" Bonnie's voice traveled through the door "But this is important" she added in a firm tone and Klaus huffed and got off of Caroline giving her a small kiss in apology. She made to follow him to the door but he held her back

"There's no need for you to come love" he said decisively and she pouted and opened her mouth to argue "You know I don't want you to be a part of this" he added pleadingly and she grumbled but collapsed on the bed nonetheless. He smiled in victory and kissed her again before following Bonnie out the door. The dark haired witch gave her friend a small smile and followed Klaus out the door.

* * *

><p>Damon found Elena pacing around furiously when he returned to their hotel room after his visit to Klaus's. She whipped around to glare at him angrily when he made his way to get a drink without even talking to her<p>

"Where the hell were you Damon?" she screeched "You just left after that weird man mumbled some garbage, I had to get into a smelly truck to get back to hotel... how the hell could you just leave Damon?"

"Please not now Elena" he sneered angrily plopping down onto the couch nursing his drink carefully.

"Well when then Damon?" she asked "You don't even talk to me properly anymore, how could you just leave me there?"

"Didn't you hear what that man said Elena?" he growled getting to his feet and advancing towards her "I had to get that information to them as fast as possible"

Elena laughed humorlessly in his face scrunching up her face in a way that made her likeness to Katherine abundantly clear.

"You're just not happy about the whole Klaus Caroline baby thing" she chided and he glared at her in disbelief, did she like to see him in pain?

"Fuck you Elena... Stefan doesn't even give a rat's ass about you btw" he shot back and grinned when he saw the pain on her face and the tears starting to brim

"Why are you like this Damon?" she screamed wiping some of her tears and he threw his glass onto the floor and advanced towards her menacingly

"Because you ruined my life Elena" he yelled back grabbing her by the shoulders "You're the reason I'm hurting... you spoiled everything"

She only stared at him in disbelief before bursting into tears and running away and he fell back onto the couch staring at the fire. He didn't mean to be so bad to her, but deep down he really did blame her, she played with him so much so that he was consumed by her and never noticed what he could have, she ruined everything. She was the reason he could never be happy again, why he could never have Caroline again.

_*Flashback*_

_Damon sat staring at the fire unsure of what to do now, Stefan was gone, where they had no clue and now he was truly starting to believe that he would never come back. Stefan had shown his loyalty to Klaus and earned his freedom but left the people who cared for him hanging on by a thread. Elena had suddenly jumped onto the 'let him go' train and he just started to think that maybe just maybe something might change between the two of them, but she had bolted out the door after Katherine's call. And now she was steadily ignoring him, yet giving him the puppy dog eyes. She was seriously pissing him off, she couldn't even decide whom she wanted and he was starting to lose it... _

_He heard a soft knock on the door but he ignored it, a few moments later he heard someone walk inside and he sighed when he smelled Caroline. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, least of all the annoying vampire Barbie. _

"_Damon?" she called softly from behind him and he didn't even turn only stirred slightly in acknowledgement which she took as a sign to continue "I need help Damon" _

_He could tell she was crying, probably some new boy drama but he didn't care. He was the last person who could help her, or anyone for that matter, when he himself for so hopeless how was he to help anyone else? When he didn't reply for a while he heard her walk down and sit next to him, picking up the bottle of bourbon at his feet she took a large gulp from it and let out a small soft sob. He wished he could cry, at least that was a way to let out his misery, but he couldn't... no hard how he tried he couldn't cry. And at that moment he hated that she could cry, that despite being a monster like him... she was still so human. That was all he had ever wanted. _

"_Damon... Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice, and he realized that she had been staring at him, he turned to look at her finally and her eyebrows shot up, maybe he wasn't crying but apparently you could see the pain on his face. She leaned a little bit closer and repeated herself "Are you okay Damon?" he wanted to laugh at the obvious concern in her voice, why out of all the people did she have to be so concerned about him?_

"_No I'm not okay" he mumbled looking beyond her shoulder, refusing to meet her eyes, he didn't like to be looked at with pity. No one pity's Damon Salvatore._

"_It'll be okay Damon" she whispered with a small smile and took his right hand into her's holding it tightly "Everything will be okay Damon" _

"_Nothing will ever be okay" he said forebodingly and she shook her head but before she could say anything she felt his lips on hers, he pressed his lips to hers hungrily, angrily, harshly and she melted against them like she had every other time he had done this. She could still remember how she felt when he would do this when she was human; she reveled in his touch... in his everything. But this wasn't right, why was he doing this? In her moment of panic she pulled away from him but he held her back by her shoulders, pulling her close to him, boring into her eyes and she had never seen a more desperate look in his eyes. He looked like he was going to cry... like he wanted to cry_

"_Please... don't push me away" he begged in an almost human voice and she didn't. She was a puppet in this man's hand, had been since the day she saw him. He pulled her into him and she parted her lips as he melted against her, feeling the same electricity she always had. She wrapped her hands around his neck but he had other ideas, in an instant he had her pinned on the couch and was working on her jeans, he pulled her jeans and underwear off in one go and began fidgeting with his own, all the while she hoped that he would just look at her once, she just wanted to look into those ocean blue eyes, but before she knew it he fell down on her chest kissing and licking her neck and throat, and she moaned in pleasure. _

_Another tear, this time of pure bliss escaped her eye when she felt him enter deep inside her, how she had loved this, the feel of him on her. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he bit down on her neck just as he pushed into her, the feel of his fangs breaking her skin felt so familiar that it made her want to cry even more. He was still the same Damon she remembered, he kissed and fucked her the same way he had... this itself should have been enough warning for her. But it wasn't, because when it comes to Damon Caroline was a fool... a fool in love. Her own fangs burst through when she felt herself near her climax and couldn't help but bite down on his shoulder, he groaned at her action and just thrust harder and faster and collapsed on her in a panting mess when they were both done. She shrieked dramatically as she came and was asleep in an instant, all her worry's and fears forgotten. _

_She woke up a while later still on the couch, to see Damon sitting on the coffee table with a drink in his hand looking into the distance somberly. She wanted to say something but he spoke before she had a chance _

"_Elena never finds out" he said and she blinked _

"_What?" she asked confounded and he looked at her angrily _

"_Elena never finds out that this happened. Understood?" he spat _

_In her dazed state of mind she simply nodded and controlled her tears as she pulled her underwear and jeans on, the all too familiar feeling of rejection looming on her. She just sat on the couch staring at her feet, her eyes ready to burst when he jibed at her again _

"_Did you understand Blondie?" he asked _

"_Yes" she croaked as the tears broke free and she looked up at him timidly, terrified of him at the moment and she didn't even know why. She looked at him one last time with all the pain and rejection she was feeling and got up to leave. _

"_Don't look at me with those judgy eyes" he snarled and she turned to look at him _

"_I'm not" she whispered hugging herself harder to ease the ache in her chest _

"_Good" he chided "You can't judge me... you don't know how I feel"_

_And that was it, all the rejection pain and sorrow she was feeling was replaced with a burning boiling pit of anger. _

"_I do know how you feel" she said through clenched teeth, her voice loosing the scared hurt edge and gaining a cold one_

"_Really? How?" he mocked as he stood up and she faced him bravely _

"_Because I loved you" she said and he blinked "Ever since I was human I have loved you with all my heart... until now, until this moment. So I know how you feel, how it feels when you love someone and they seem to enjoy hurting you" she spat with a small dark laugh and watched as his face turned to one of pure shock and his eyes-widened as he took in what she was saying. _

_She sniffed loudly and turned her back to walk out the door and thought she saw him make a movement as if to ask her to stay, but he didn't say a word. She turned from the doorway to see him staring off in the distance with a terrified expression on his face _

"_Oh and btw" she said from the doorway "Elijah's back" and she left _

_And that's when he realized her state that night, and gasped in shock as he ran a hand through his hair in despair. All her clothes were stained with blood. _

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>Klaus eyebrows rose impulsively as he watched the nervous witch pace in front of him as if preparing for attack, she had seated him down on the chair in her room far way so Caroline wouldn't hear. She had even shooed away all the guards lining the doors, obviously she didn't want anyone to know what she knew. Right now Klaus was pissed coz even he didn't know what she knew, she just kept mumbling to herself while etching the floorboard occasionally giving Klaus pitiful glanced that had him even more confused and angry so, he did what he did best... take control.<p>

"Stop pacing" he commanded as he got to his feet and she abruptly stooped "Sit down stop fidgeting with your fingers and tell me what the fuck you know. Now" he added firmly and sat back down when she did exactly as he had said and sat down opposite him with a confused expression on her face.

"I did some research" she started unsurely and he nodded to urge her on "On supernatural babies, and as it turns out they aren't so uncommon"

"Yes I know that too, but they almost always happen in witches and vampire pairings, very very rarely in vampires and vampires" he said confused

"I know so that's why I searched in a different angle, coz you aren't _just_ a vampire" she said briskly gaining confidence and he sighed in realization of what she meant

"Ah... so can hybrids have children?" he asked with a small smile and she went back to fidgeting and looking down at her feet, Klaus had never seen her so phased she was always so calm and collected.

"What Bennet?" he asked a little fearfully

"There is no literature that says that a hybrid can reproduce, even though you're half werewolf the other part of you is dead so..." she muttered and took a deep breath before she plunged into the really juicy part "According to what I've read and re-confirmed with Emily, there is only way a vampire and vampire pairing can bear a child"

"Which is..." Klaus prompted quite frustrated with her indecisiveness

"When they share a blood bond" Bonnie said softly and Klaus sighed in relief

"Well me and Caroline have had each other's blood regularly" he chirped and she shook her head

"That's not a pure blood bond Klaus, a pure blood bond can be started only when one of the pairing is human" she explained and watched as a flash of worry crossed Klaus's face "And the bond completes when they share blood again after the human is turned... by the partner"

"Explain it again" Klaus said in a low growl after a full minute of silence when Bonnie just watched him sadly

"When a vampire and human share blood and continue to do so after the human is turned then they can have an offspring. But it has to be a sire and sired couple" she said patiently, even though she knew Klaus had already understood

"So... that means" he stuttered incoherently "That means I will not be the father? I have never had her blood when she was human" he added so sadly that Bonnie actually felt her heart break a little; she had never seen him so lost.

Bonnie only nodded at his question, truly feeling sorry for him. She had never seen him so broken, she could tell how much he cared for Caroline and the thought that she would be having another man's child was killing him.

"Then who...?" Klaus asked wincing slightly at the mere thought

"We'll have to ask Caroline" she replied even though she knew exactly who.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched silently as his blonde snoozed lightly on their bed, taking up more than half the bed, with an upturned pout plastered on her face, she had no doubt been upset about him having to leave and then at him not allowing her to come with him. At this point he was glad she wasn't there when Bonnie had revealed such wonderful news. Caroline would be having a child, if a seer as powerful as Joshua had predicted it then it was already written... and unavoidable. Klaus sighed as he replayed the scene that took place in this room just a while ago. He was happy actually happy for once in a millennium, he couldn't think of anything better than spending the rest of his cursed life with Caroline and when you added the possibility of their child to it, it was a miracle and Klaus craved it. But it was not to be his, it would not be his child; as long as a blood bond was the only way to bear a child then he could not be the one to give it to Caroline.<p>

He shook his head in despair as he pulled on his locks, wondering how in the world he had gotten to this point. Never in a million years could he have imagined that he would, for the lack of better words fall in love with the blonde when she had sauntered into his house almost a year ago.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_Stefan ducked in time as what used to be Klaus's laptop whooshed over his head and banged on the wall behind him. He glared angrily at the hybrid who had taken up the nasty habit of throwing things astray when he was hit with a sudden surge of fury. Stefan would just greatly appreciate it if Klaus didn't direct missiles so close to his head, he wasn't an all powerful hybrid who could survive decapitation._

"_That Katerina..." Klaus bellowed his vein popping in his forehead and Stefan made a shushing sound but it was too soft over Klaus's yelling's "I want that bitch dead" _

"_Who doesn't" Stefan screamed throwing his hands in the air and Klaus swayed on to spot as he stared at the same point on the floorboard. Stefan took his momentary silence to launch into his speech _

"_Don't worry Klaus, we'll find them and stake them again" Stefan said coolly _

"_It's not just Elijah Stefan" Klaus snarled "Katerina awoke Dastan and Cassandra as well, all of them. She fed them lies, I'm going to have a war on my hands now Stefan..." he added in a small voice and Stefan saw a small flash of worry cross his face. _

_Stefan was about to offer words of comfort when one of Klaus's minions appeared at the door looking meekly at his 'master'_

"_What?" Klaus barked _

"_There's someone here to see you Sir" _

"_Who?" Klaus asked curiously _

"_A woman... she says her name is Caroline" the minion said and Stefan's head snapped up at Caroline's name. Klaus raised his brows looking at Stefan questioningly who shrugged, having no clue about why she was here. _

"_Let her in" Klaus said quite curious about what the baby vampire might want from him._

_His eyebrows disappeared further into his hairline as he took in her appearance when she walked in, face streaked with tears and blood all over her clothes... she smelled of fear, blood and sex. That last one confused him, but he was more concentrated on the blood, he could recognize one blood... it was his hybrid's... what's-his-face?... yes Tyler something. _

"_Caroline ... are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned and she shook her head, controlling more tears when she saw her best friend. She had wanted to see him for so long; she didn't expect him to be here and all the brevity she had practiced was crumbling at the sight of Stefan, she was far too beyond broken to control her emotions anymore._

"_Stefan..." she began but he cut her off _

"_How did you know I was here Caroline?" Stefan asked _

"_I didn't, I wanted to see you" she added turning her gaze to Klaus who was sure that by now his brows would not even be visible _

"_Might I ask why?" Klaus said silkily _

"_I want you to train me... I want to learn how to fight" she replied bravely lifting her head up higher to reinstate her point and Klaus smirked _

"_Does this look like a Karate class to you?" he jibbed and she narrowed her eyes at him _

"_No one else will do it" she said her voice breaking a little "I'm tired of being weak" she added firmly and that he could understand, he remembered how frustrating it was to be weak. _

"_And why is that?" he asked _

"_Because I had to watch people I love die in front of me... and despite being a vampire I couldn't do anything" she screeched her tears breaking free, her voice losing the icy edge _

"_Who died Caroline?" Stefan asked instantly _

"_My hybrid... that I can tell" Klaus chirped up "Who else?" he added looking at Caroline _

"_My Mom" she sniffed wiping her tears, and readjusting her face the determination returning to her eyes "Elijah" she spat _

_A low growl escaped Klaus's throat as he heard his brother's name. That man was just an over-all trouble maker. _

"_What happened?" Stefan asked feeling the need to be the mediator, if Klaus got too pissed off he might just rip Caroline's head off simply for taking his brother's name. _

"_Elijah wants revenge against Klaus, so he decided to start by killing your hybrids, starting with the first" she explained staring straight at Klaus with her watery cold blue eyes "Tyler was at my house with me and my mom when Elijah found him. Mom tried to fight him, so he killed her too..." she cried and Stefan realizing that the girl was in desperate need of comfort placed a hand over her shoulders giving it a small squeeze. _

"_I couldn't do anything..." she half yelled "I was useless, weak, pathetic and feeble. Teach me... make me strong please" she begged looking pleadingly at Klaus who was smiling devilishly _

_Before Stefan could tell her that this was a bad idea, and hastily take her away before she ended up dead or worse, Klaus had moved closer to them placing one finger delicately on her cheek smiling widely _

"_Of course darling" he whispered "There is nothing more I love than a willing student"_

_*Flashback end* _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- So this is chapter 3... Very very late I know, but I'll be frank I like to give updates that are exciting and LONG, and really make the readers get involved which ends up taking longer so I'm sorry but I hope you bear with me. There are many flashbacks in here giving a glimpse into the developing of Klaroline as well as some telling Damon's side. I hope both ships have been done justice ***fingers crossed* **I am loving the response to this fic so much, I get PM's every second day asking when it will be updated so here you go. Don't stop the reviews now, lemme know what you think. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

><p><em>This is dedicated to <strong>Arabella<strong>, I wish I could reply to your reviews, coz I love them and I think you'll be happy with the Klaroline in this! ;-)_

_All Italics are flashbacks, there are many... _

_**Imp A/N- **I have a drabble idea, so if you guys give me the name of a ship and one word to describe what you want it to be about I'll try to write something..._

_Oh and I just opened a tumblr, link is on my profile plz follow me._

_Now back to reading..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus and Bonnie sat in comfortable silence as the limo made its way back to the house. Klaus would have run back if it wasn't for Bonnie, and any other time he would have done exactly that, but today he was thankful for the slow ride home. He needed the time to think, to think about all the things they had learnt from Karina and her father, to think about what that meant for him, what it meant for him and Caroline, and more importantly to think about what he was going to do from now on.<p>

But before all that he needed to know one thing.

"You know who it is" he stated, it wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement it was more of a confirmation.

Bonnie sighed audibly, her hands molding together expressing her nervousness. It was all the confirmation Klaus needed, it was exactly what he had been dreading.

"I'm not going to kill you Bonnie" he decided to make her comfortable before he dropped the bomb-shell; she blinked at him shocked that he had used her name. He usually never did, it was always witch or Bennet... sometimes he simply addressed her as 'Hey you'

"Didn't think you would, Caroline would be so pissed" Bonnie retorted recovering from her stupor, quickly replacing her shock with overconfidence causing him so to smirk. He knew she wasn't worried anymore so he dove into the really juicy parts.

"You know who it is" he repeated and she looked outside the window and slowly nodded, wondering how she should go about telling him who was meant to Caroline's baby-daddy.

"It's Damon isn't it?" Klaus asked in a heavy voice and Bonnie whipped her head to gape at him. How did he know? Her mouth open like a fish out of water made it clear to Klaus that his suspicions were correct.

"Yes" Bonnie gulped "I'm sorry" she added hastily and truthfully, she really did felt bad for Klaus despite her doubts in him she had no doubts about his approach to Caroline. And for that she would always respect him

"Just..." he hesitated clenching his hands together, looking at his shoes "Just tell me it wasn't when, when she was with..." he trailed off running a hand through his head and Bonnie looked confused. He knew what the conditions were, the pair had to be intimate even after they were both turned to vampires, which meant that Caroline must have been with Damon sometime since then, maybe even when she was...

"Oh Ewwwww no..." Bonnie exclaimed when it finally registered with her what he was trying to ask, Klaus laughed at her expression, it was hard not to, she looked like she had seen the most disgusting image ever "Caroline hasn't even thought about anyone but you since you two started your sex-athons" Klaus chuckled at Bonnie's terminology but let out a small sigh of relief.

"Caroline is not a cheater" Bonnie added sternly waving her finger in his face and he threw his hands in the air in defeat, never doubt a woman's integrity in front of another woman... especially when they're best friends and especially when one of them is a witch. "And she would never do that to anyone least of all you... and that too with Damon" she added with a shudder and Klaus laughed again. Sometimes he forgot how funny Bonnie was.

"It was the night she came to you actually" Bonnie said, her voice softening "She went to Damon, before she came to you. She needed help, and somehow she thought... no hoped that he would help her and not help himself to her. But he did and he broke her that night, it was much before anything happened between the two of you, Klaus"

Klaus merely nodded, the relief he had felt wasn't enough to drown the sudden anger he felt at the Salvatore.

"I really want to kill him for that" Klaus sneered and Bonnie nodded in agreement

"I didn't think I could think any less of him, but after I found out how he behaved I hated him even more" Bonnie concurred

"How did he behave?" Klaus asked cautiously and Bonnie frowned

"You already have anger issues, add in Damon to that... do we really need that right now?" she asked chastely and he rolled his eyes. She was probably right; he really didn't have much stopping him from ripping Damon's head off.

"So Caroline has to have a child with Damon" Klaus sighed deeply and Bonnie cocked her head looking at him sadly.

"Maybe it won't come to that" Bonnie said sheepishly and he cocked a brow at her

"He is one of the most powerful seers in this world, if he says it's happening... its happening" Klaus commented

"We could just let the alternative happen you know" Bonnie suggested and a low growl erupted from within Klaus's chest, his werewolf side in adamant dissatisfaction with her suggestion.

"I rather go through this than the alternative" Klaus said categorically and Bonnie nodded.

"You know" she began trying to think of any way to make him feel a little better "After the incident with Damon, Caroline wasn't herself, she had lost that spark. When I joined you guys I could see she was reserved all the time, but that changed and she's back to being the bubbly overdosed on everything Caroline... and that's because of you."

"Your point"

"I'm just saying that this Damon as baby daddy thing is only because we are forever stuck in some supernatural shit... but if she had a choice she would chose you" Bonnie explained and Klaus looked skeptical, only nodding his head slightly deep in thought.

"Hey better Damon than Stefan right?" she joked trying to lighten the mood "We don't need any mini rippers running around"

"I would greatly prefer Stefan over Damon" Klaus growled

"Really?" Bonnie asked surprised and he nodded "Why?"

"Because Caroline was never in love with Stefan" he replied effectively shutting up Bonnie and ending the topic.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked down the steps of the house, hearing out for any presence in the big place.<p>

One hybrid here. One hybrid there. But no one else.

Klaus and Bonnie were out doing their top secret, kill Elijah save everyone planning, that she was not allowed to be a part of. Despite her adamant requests and often blackmails he refused to let her help, and she could only take refuge in the fact that he cared enough to not want her to get hurt.

Though he never quite said it in those words, it was always 'Others are disposable to me'. Other's which happened to include Bonnie and Stefan. Caroline was certain that if he could help it Klaus would not let Stefan get hurt, he was his friend and even though he didn't care for Bonnie he knew Caroline would be pissed so he wouldn't let her get hurt as well... but then again he was Klaus, he had to at least pretend to be cold and uncaring.

She always smiled sadly when she thought about his inability to express emotions, or even accept that he felt them to begin with. She had probably told him she loved him about 500 times till now, and he hadn't even done the typically male thing and said "I really really like you', even that would have had her soaring in the clouds. The first time she told him she loved him, stuttering and mumbling the words out, his eyes had softened and his brow furrowed as he had whispered a sincere 'Thank you' and kissed her. That was it.

She knew apart from his family, which was currently trying to kill him no one else had ever loved... flaws and all. And she did, she so did.

The old Caroline, the neurotic insecure one would have broken down in a million pieces at his hesitation to say the damn words... but she wasn't that girl anymore. She knew he felt it, and she understood that he was much more complex than any man alive and it was difficult for him to open himself up, so she was satisfied in knowing that he loved her even if he couldn't say it.

He had taken what seemed like a century to her to finally accept that he liked her or was attracted to her, but then too he did nothing about it. Just kept giving her those longing lusty looks that had her driving up the wall, she wished he would just kiss her already. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she recalled their first kiss...

_*Flashback*_

_"How dumb are you Klaus?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, wobbling into the dark alley behind the club, Klaus following at her heels._

_"You want to say that again" he challenged angrily and she stuck her tongue out at him_

_"No seriously what is your problem? I was having fun" she demanded returning to her previous line of questioning that he was steadfastly ignoring. He cringed as he reflected back to the beefed up jock rubbing all over her_

_"Fun?" he snorted "He's beneath you Caroline" he added softly and backed up when she let out a gurgling scream_

_"Ahhh... then who is good enough for me, tell me that?" she demanded and he swayed on the balls of his feet looking at ground shaking his head._

_"You're being childish, we're leaving" he replied turning around_

_"You know for someone who's so old you're a twit" she yelled_

_He couldn't believe it, she Caroline Forbes, vampire Barbie extraordinaire was calling him Klaus, the Hybrid a twit... that was truly perverted._

_"I'm sorry" he shook his head_

_"No no you know what I take it back" she rambled and he smiled "You're not a twit, you're blind"_

_"I'm blind?" he repeated confused_

_She nodded her head violently a pout plastered on her face and she looked absolutely adorable at that moment._

_"A thousand years should really have taught you more" she added waving a finger in his face and he sighed, she was drunk and rambling he needed to take her back home._

_He grabbed her hand pulling her with him, but she pulled him back with all her might, holding his face with both her hands and pressing her lips to his before he even had time to be startled. She tasted sweet, despite the gallons of alcohol she had consumed, she tasted just like he had imagined she would taste. He lost himself in her as she cocked her head to get closer and shoved her tongue into his mouth weaving her hands into his hair while his remained idle in shock by his sides._

_When she pulled out she continued to glare at him while he simply blinked._

_"Really? In thousand years you haven't learned anything about women and signals... for next time if she finds some reason to keep touching you, shove your tongue down her already, and my face practically hurts from smiling sexily at you for about a fucking month and and..." he cut her off by placing a finger on her mouth_

_"Shut up" he growled_

_For a second she wondered if she had gone too far, assaulting Klaus was probably not the brightest idea. But her doubts vanished when he bought his face down to hers again, kissing her hungrily and harshly._

_She squealed when he shoved her against the cold brick wall mauling her body with his hands and mouth, and all the while she had a huge idiotic grin on her face._

_Finally, she sighed_

_*Flashback end*_

It had been a roller coaster ride, ever since she had joined Klaus and Stefan. Learning to fight, survive, manipulate, coerce and finally to love again.

*Flashback*

_"Do you know one of the biggest advantages of being a vampire" Klaus questioned in his silky voice and she seemed to consider her options before shaking her head to say no._

_"Time" he replied simply and she looked surprised, she always thought that was the disadvantage. She glanced at Stefan standing a few feet away from her; he shrugged his shoulders in response to her questioning glare._

_"How?" Caroline asked and Klaus seemed pleased with that_

_"If you were to stab me with a stake in my stomach, it won't affect me the slightest" he boasted and she controlled her eye-roll. Men and their egos._

_"Let's test that shall we" Stefan chirped up before Klaus could continue, picking up a stake from the table he rammed into Klaus's stomach and Caroline whimpered slightly at the sudden action whereas Klaus didn't even flinch, merely rolled his eyes glaring at a smirking Stefan._

_"Really Stefan" Klaus chided calmly removing the stake like it just a small little thorn_

_"What?" Stefan defended "Learning by seeing is much more effective"_

_Caroline controlled the urge to giggle._

_"So, that didn't faze me see... in fact I barely felt it. Why?" he asked staring at her_

_She considered his question, choosing her words carefully._

_"Because you're a bad-ass original invincible hybrid... and Superman Batman and Spiderman"_

_He cocked his brow at her, showing his disapproval_

_"You're right" she agreed with him "You suit The Joker more"_

_Stefan burst out laughing at that nodding his head in adamant agreement._

_The low grumble from Klaus made it clear to both of them, that they had to get back to the real point soon or The Joker would be very pissed._

_"I don't know why" she replied honestly, returning to serious mode._

_Klaus allowed such childish things once every couple of hours only._

_"Because of resistance love" Klaus smiled "We can develop resistance to everything, especially pain, all we need is time"_

_And now she understood._

_"Resistance to the sun, vervain, and wood"_

_"And how do you develop that resistance?" she asked a little wearily. Both the men were suddenly looking at her in a different manner._

_"By conditioning your body to not react to it, little by little" he replied and she gulped._

* * *

><p><em>"Once more" Klaus said holding the glass near her face as she tried to catch her breath<em>

_"No... It still stings" she croaked trying to stop the burning in her throat_

_"It'll get easier Caroline" Stefan assured her, running a calming hand down her curls._

_"How does this help exactly?" she screamed at Klaus who sighed, he had been over this about a hundred times._

_"Hunters force vervain down your throat, because all the pain distracts the vampire giving them enough time to plunge a stake in your heart" Klaus said in a bored tone_

_"And plus it prevents you from being compelled" Stefan added_

_Caroline turned to look at Klaus skeptically, a hurt expression her face._

_"Would you compel me?" she asked in disbelief and Klaus found himself wondering why she sounded so unsure of that fact. He was a monster, this is what he did. He didn't know where her obstinate trust in him had come from._

_"Of course not" he found himself saying, not knowing which muscle had prompted that response. Even Stefan raised his brows at him._

_"But Elijah can and will" he added and her face grew impassive as she straightened up and took the glass from his hand, tossing it back in one go._

_This time she didn't even scream._

* * *

><p><em>Caroline was screaming, so loudly she knew that by now she had caused all the supersensitive ears to bleed out by now.<em>

_But she couldn't help it, she thought the vervain had been bad and Klaus poking her around with a little piece of wood was torture... but this, this was the mother of all the pain._

_It was worse than fucking childbirth, which according to her aunt was the worst pain in the world. Well thankfully she would never have to experience that in her undead life._

_Klaus was trying to calm her, his hands on her hips making soft soothing circles as he stood behind her, his chest flat against her back, whispering in her ear while his strong hands kept her in place._

_She later associated this to one of the first times she realized her attraction to the man._

_"Stop moving" he commanded "The more you squirm the more it hurts"_

_She simply shook her head, wriggling in his hands fighting tooth and nail to get away from the window... to get away from the blazing sun. She wanted her ring back, right this instant._

_But it was currently is Stefan's position as he leaned against the doorway, giving her a soft encouraging smile, all the while trying to not seem weirded out by the slightly sexual situation ahead of him._

_"I promise you Caroline" Klaus assured her using one hand to push her hair back, gaining a tight hold on her neck "Stay still, inhale and exhale deeply... don't think about anything but your breathing"_

_She couldn't believe he was practically teaching her yoga, but she went along anyway. She just wanted anything to stop this pain._

_She inhaled deeply and consequently let that breath out, already feeling less stinging from the sun, whether this was because of her breathing or the fact that Klaus was mimicking her actions his hot breath enveloping her neck, she didn't know and she didn't care. It was certainly hurting less now._

_She didn't scream anymore, only clasped her eyes shut from the pain and finally a few seconds later Klaus asked for the ring back from Stefan and slid it back around her finger, she sighed in relief as the pain completely stopped._

_He had a bright proud smile on his face when she turned back to look at him, and she returned the smile proud of herself too._

_She knew for a fact that she was going to very much look forward to their 'sun sessions' for days to come._

* * *

><p><em>"Touch it Caroline" Klaus demanded<em>

_"Mm Mm, no"_

_"Just touch it"_

_"No..."_

_"For the love of god, just touch the damn thing"_

_"NO!"_

_"Dammit Caroline, touch it or I'll make you touch it forcefully"_

_"But but... it's so icky"_

_"Everyone has one, now get a move on... we have other things to do too you know" Klaus commanded_

_She simply shook her head furiously, glaring at him and he sighed._

_"You know if a stranger heard this, they would totally take it the wrong way" Stefan laughed from his seated position on the chair looking at Caroline and Klaus standing on the opposite sides of the desk, and then down at the bloody heart of the now dead vampire lying on the floor._

_Klaus had been teaching her how to rip hearts out, she did fine in the theory but it got a little problematic in the practice. He taught her how to shove her hand through the chest at the right angle, and she did it almost perfectly but as soon she felt the squidgy slimy spongy heart in her hand she withdrew rapidly, saying 'Eww' over and over again._

_No way was she touching that again... it was so icky._

_And of course Klaus wouldn't have it._

_Klaus and Caroline both looked at Stefan confused, but Klaus was first to understand rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Stefan's one track mind._

_Caroline still looked confused as she looked from Stefan to Klaus then to the heart on the table, replaying the words in her head and then the double meaning hit her and she giggled a soft 'Oh!' causing Stefan to smirk_

_"God Stefan, you really need to get laid" Caroline exclaimed causing him to scowl._

_She was thoroughly taken aback when Klaus burst out laughing, sincerely laughing at her comment and she beamed at him._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>Damon sighed heavily as he walked the familiar path up to the cemetery, the clouds grey tinge threatening heavy showers any freaking instant, his somber mood being perfectly reflected by the weather. It was already another week, like so many weeks that had passed after the disastrous night when he had broken Caroline, and somehow ended up breaking himself as well.<p>

He hadn't slept that night, his mind a blur of conflicting emotions and thoughts as he pondered only one question.

Had he been this consumed by Elena?

So overwhelmed by her hot and cold behavior, that he hadn't noticed things right under his nose?

All he had wanted for the longest time was someone to love him, no strings attached, no conditions apply and all that nonsense... just simply love him, come hell or come anything. And somehow those doe like eyes of Elena had made him believe that if she cared about him she could love him too... and he was right about that, she could and did love him, but the version of him that she had forced him to become. He was not that Damon and he could never permanently be that Damon, and the second he had started slipping again she went back to her old song and dance about Stefan.

And in all this drama he hadn't noticed Caroline... the only person probably apart from his brother who had seen the worst of him. And she loved him; key word here loved... past tense.

He had so royally fucked up. Buts practically his MO.

Despite seeing and suffering at the hands of the monster he was, those few fleeting moments when he was nice had made her fall in love with him... the real Damon, and he had lost it all.

He still remembered how frantic he was the day after...

_*Flashback*_

_"Damon it's 5 in the morning... someone better be dying" Bonnie mumbled rubbing her eyes furiously, holding her door open not allowing Damon to come inside the house._

_"I need your help Bonnie" Damon said desperately, and usually he would have made some snarky comment about her standing there in ridiculously short shorts and a Cinderella t-shirt... but there were far more important things right now._

_Like Caroline._

_"With what?" she asked skeptically_

_"I can't find Caroline anywhere" Damon pushed his way into her house, wringing his hands nervously and she turned to face him with an angry expression_

_"Yeah! She's probably sleeping... like I should be" she yelled_

_"She's not at her house, Tyler's house, Matt's house, Elena's house, The Grill, the forest, I even checked in Ric's house... she's nowhere and she's not here either" Damon recited and Bonnie was thoroughly taken aback_

_"Um... did you check the boarding house?" she asked and watched as Damon flinched at that and shook his head mumbling 'Definitely not there"_

_"I-I don't know Damon..." Bonnie fumbled running a hand through her hair, starting to panic as well. If Damon could be this fazed and worried about Caroline, then it sure as hell was freaking Bonnie out._

_"Have you tried calling..." Bonnie suggested and Damon rolled his eyes and cut her across_

_"It's switched off and it's untraceable" Damon snipped and Bonnie looked confused "Compelled the police to track it, it's destroyed... trust me, you were my last option but I have no choice" he pleaded and she blinked as she took in all the things Damon had done._

_"What happened Damon?" she asked fearfully and he hung his head in shame_

_"I messed up Bonnie" Damon confessed, his eyes low and ashamed and she had never seen him look this guilty before._

_Now Bonnie was truly and utterly terrified._

_*Flashback end*_

They had searched for a month, every time they got to the place Bonnie's locating spell indicated she had already left. He would walk into those giant bungalows and fancy apartments and her smell was everywhere... but what had fazed him was the other scent, that of his brother. He didn't particularly like the thought of Caroline and Stefan together, doing god knows what. But he knew their relationship wouldn't be like the one it was before, this wasn't rabbit eating Stefan anymore... he was the ripper, which meant blood booze and sex... all those would undoubtedly include Caroline.

Damon didn't like it, but he knew damn well that he was the one who had pushed her over the edge, could he really blame her about going to Stefan?

Finally Bonnie got fed-up, doing extremely intense magical joo-joo shit that gave her a nose bleed like the Niagara Falls, but ultimately gave them a location as closest to the timeline as possible.

Thus they ended up in Chicago that night he learnt that it wasn't just his brother that Caroline was staying with...

_*Flashback*_

_Damon couldn't believe what he was seeing; it had to be an illusion._

_Klaus_

_Klaus not Stefan... well Stefan was there, but Caroline's exact words had been 'I went to Klaus'_

_To Damon she even looked different, her clothes were different, her body language, she didn't seem nervous nor fazed as she stood staring at him and Bonnie, Klaus taking a slightly protective stance a few feet ahead of her whereas Stefan looked on from the side with a frown on his face._

_"Let her go Klaus" Bonnie said in a steely voice and Stefan rolled his eyes_

_"You people are so quick to assume the worst of me" Klaus said in mock hurt "It's quite unfair I must say"_

_"Well I'm sorry we hurt your feelings" Damon spat keeping his eyes fixed on Caroline, who was looking anywhere but him._

_"Caroline came willingly" Stefan said looking at Bonnie who seemed unsure_

_"I don't believe that" she countered_

_Klaus turned to look at Caroline slowly and Damon noticed as his eyes seemed to soften and his gaze flickered over her confused face, for a second Klaus seemed almost nervous._

_"Caroline?" Klaus said in an invitation and his voice displayed his frazzled state of mind._

_He was wondering if she was just going to leave, after all the efforts he had taken._

_She smiled and the relief showed on Klaus's face, whereas a pure disbelief showed on Damon's face._

_"I'm not here against my will Bonnie" she said "I chose to stay here and I want to stay here"_

_Klaus and Stefan had matching smug looks on their faces as they glared at the new arrivals. Damon scowled at nothing in particular, he had thought her being with his brother was bad... but this, this was catastrophic._

_"Caroline... Damon is just here coz he refused to stop following me, but you are coming home with me, you don't have to talk to anyone else" Bonnie said shooting a hateful glare at Damon, who had suddenly gone tense a pained look appearing on his face._

_At that moment Caroline knew that Damon had told Bonnie everything... absolutely everything and she was sure that she had burned him a good one for that. Despite the hurt that bubbled up at his name, Caroline couldn't help but respect Damon a teeny tiny bit for having the guts to tell Bonnie that. But it still didn't change the things that had happened in Caroline's life since that night._

_Klaus had made her stronger, more confident and he was an actual friend or at least a confidant. As Klaus had taken over as her mentor Stefan became her friend, the guy who took her out for partying and fun... even ripper Stefan still felt something for her. She mattered her._

_How could she just leave them and trot back home to Bonnie and... Damon._

_This was her home now._

_"I want to stay here Bonnie" Caroline said firmly and she was sure Klaus almost smiled, whereas Stefan beamed openly and practically stuck his tongue out at Damon._

_"Why?" Damon finally spoke, an incredulous look on his face._

_He had searched for so long, only one thing in his head and now this..._

_"Because I'm happy here" Caroline in a timid voice, she felt like she was betraying Bonnie in a way. She looked Damon dead in the eye for the first time and she almost saw regret there... but it was quickly replaced with anger._

_But before he could say anything, Bonnie spoke_

_"Really Caroline... you aren't compelled?" Klaus shot Bonnie a look which had her thoroughly taken aback._

_"No, I swear Bonnie, you can check... I'm fine here" Caroline laughed_

_She looked it too; Bonnie could see the difference in Caroline. She looked lighter, more sure of herself and that's when Bonnie made her decision_

_"You really won't come with us?" she asked one last time_

_Caroline only shook her head and Bonnie sighed_

_"Then I'm staying here too"_

_Klaus and Stefan both started yelling whereas Caroline and Damon looked perplexed._

_"What?" Klaus exclaimed "You're not welcome here witch"_

_"Why would you even want to stay here Bonnie, you hate all of us" Stefan added_

_"I don't hate Caroline" Bonnie pointed out heatedly "And I don't hate any of you... well except you" she pointed towards Klaus and he rolled his eyes "I just don't trust both of you, which is why I'll be here to protect Caroline"_

_"Like you did when her mother was killed" Klaus seethed and Caroline winced and tried to stop him, but to no avail._

_"By your brother" Bonnie countered unfazed and Klaus almost seemed impressed by her brevity_

_"Nonetheless, you will not be staying here" Stefan intervened_

_"I'll be where Caroline is" Bonnie said firmly locking her gaze with the blonde in question, who looked torn. One one hand she wanted her friend here, on the other she didn't want to make Klaus or Stefan angry._

_But then Caroline realized that Bonnie didn't deserve that cursed life back in Mystic Falls either, where every other day something was going wrong. She deserved to be happy as well, and she would be happy here._

_"Can she please?" Caroline said in that cutesy voice, that Klaus had only recently realized he had no resistance against "Please, can she stay please?"_

_Stefan looked at Klaus desperately whereas Klaus looked defeated and hung his head angrily._

_Damon was still in shock_

_"Do not pout if I end up killing her" Klaus warned and Caroline jumped up and down in joy while Bonnie sighed in relief, and Damon couldn't remember the last time he had seen Caroline this happy._

_Damon finally intervened when he understood what was happening, not only was Caroline with Klaus and Stefan now Bonnie was going to join them too..._

_But none of that mattered; he only wanted to do one thing now_

_"Caroline... can I talk to you please?" he asked in the softest voice he could manage, coz he was so damn angry right now_

_"No" came a firm retort._

_It wasn't from her, it wasn't from Klaus either, it was from Bonnie. She knew everything and she had a right to be angry, Caroline was her best friend._

_"I'm sorry Caroline" Damon said suddenly, knowing he wouldn't be given a chance to do it privately, but he sure as hell was going to say what he wanted to._

_"I'm really sorry for everything" he repeated and Stefan's eyes were practically hanging out while Caroline just looked uncomfortable._

_"I don't know what to say" she stammered after a while_

_"You don't have to say anything now" he told her softly "I'll come back to see you, and then we can talk" he glared at Bonnie for the last part and she gave him a 'We'll see' look._

_But he wasn't going to quit, he had finally found her. He had finally realized what she meant to him, he wasn't going to give up._

_He didn't know he would be too late._

_He didn't know the next time he would come to see her; she would already be in love with Klaus without even realizing it._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p>Damon bent down next to the headstone, brushing off the decaying flowers placing the new fresh ones in his hand on them. Placing his hand on the headstone he closed his eyes not allowing the tears to well up.<p>

"I'm sorry Liz" he whispered "I'm sorry I didn't look after her like I said I would"

He almost wished Liz would contradict him from beyond the grave. Since that night his life had been all about Caroline, and yet he had been too late.

"But I'm doing everything I can now" Damon assured her "I won't let anyone hurt her again, but I don't know if that's enough, if it'll get her to stop hating me" he added almost to himself

He stuffed his hands into his pant pocket, glazing his eyes over the silent cemetery. He smiled when he saw the yellow flowers next to his purple ones, Caroline must have come here recently. This place always bought out a mixture of emotions for him relief; on one hand relief at finally recognizing that pain in his heart and heartbreak on the other.

He would never forget that day...

_*Flashback*_

_"Damon what are you doing here?"_

_Her voice startled him from his reverie and he whipped around to see Caroline standing a few feet from her mother's headstone, her favorite flowers in her hand._

_"Came to you know..." Damon said pointing down at the lilies on her grave, Caroline smiled so warmly at him that it made his heart clench_

_"You're the one who puts those here every week?" she asked hoarsely and he only nodded._

_"That's so sweet of you Damon" Caroline said as she approached his side placing her own flowers next to his "I always thought it was..."_

_"Who Bill?" he joked and they both burst out laughing, like her father cared about her anymore._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save her" Damon said in a heavy tone and Caroline turned to look at him "Don't care much about mutt dying, but your mom she was my friend. I should have saved her... and you"_

_Caroline tilted her head and smiled_

_"I'm fine Damon, and you have to stop saying sorry. For three months all you've done is say sorry, I'm starting to get worried" she laughed_

_"I am sorry Caroline" he stated "I'm sorry for so many things. And you're not fine"_

_"I am. I have everything I have always wanted, sure I wish my mom was here and the originals weren't fighting a war, but I have Stefan and Bonnie and and... Klaus" she added with a small blush and he just knew it, at that instant he knew what those looks between them meant, what that tension that clouded the room every time time they were present meant._

_"You love him don't you?" his voice was angry and wild and her eyes widened, but he immediately softened realizing that he had scared her_

_"I'm sorry" he mumbled_

_"No I-I I'm sorry Damon" she said looking at her feet_

_He read the meaning in that. I'm sorry that you love me and I love Klaus._

_How did he get here... again?_

_"He doesn't love you Caroline... he isn't capable of love. He's a thousand times more damaged than me" Damon said decisively placing a strong hand on her arm and she winced, not because of his grip but because of his words._

_"He doesn't love me yet" she corrected hastily, knowing that wasn't true._

_Klaus did love her; he just couldn't say it... ever._

_"He just... he just, he can't say it" she confessed a tear running down her cheek._

_"Maybe that's a sign Barbie" Damon said cupping her cheek and she laughed at her pet name, how she hated and loved it._

_"I should go Damon" she said removing his hand and placing a soft hand on her mother's headstone._

_He only nodded and watched her walk away. Before he got hit by an overwhelming need to let her know that there was someone brave enough to tell her how he felt._

_Damon Salvatore was nothing but brave, even in the face of sure shot heartbreak_

_"I love you Caroline" he said firmly, emphasizing the 'I' "And I'm not afraid to say it"_

_She gasped and stopped walking when she heard the words, placing a hand on her heart as she felt an unknown feeling envelop her._

_She didn't say a word, she didn't turn back she just walked back to the waiting car._

_At that moment he finally accepted that he loved her, and that he would do anything to make her believe that._

_She realized something too._

_She loved Damon._

_Keyword here loved past tense._

_She realized this the second he told her loved her, coz despite wanting to hear it from him for so long... the words tugged on her heart but it made one thing very clear. Despite Damon's words, it was Klaus she wanted... she wanted Klaus to love her._

_And the thing is, a part of her believed Damon... believed that maybe Klaus could never love her._

_She really was doomed when it came to love._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

><p><em>AN- Too many flashbacks? Let me know what you think... _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Ok this is chapter 4, and you can say it's sort of a filler but a _**longer**_ chapter will be coming soon coz I already know what I want happening. I wanted to end it like this coz well just read... This is one of my favorite fics truly so let me know if you like it! And this doesn't have much of Klaroline or Daroline _**but**_ it explains a lot about the future, past and stuff. So please let me know what you think. REVIEW tc... _

_In response to MrsKlauSalvatore/Mariah – To your query of 'In what way did Damon break Caroline' it's explained in the Daroline flashback in chapter 2. But if you still have any doubts please leave it in the review and I'll make sure to revert in the next chapter. Tc..._

Oh I posted the sequel to 'New additions' check that out, it's called 'One step forward'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what did he say?" Stefan asked promptly leaning against the frame of the main door, watching Klaus and Bonnie intently.<p>

"Can I at least come inside Stefan?" Bonnie hissed and Stefan rolled his eyes and moved aside to let them walk in, giving her the best 'You're not my boss' look, which she thoroughly ignored.

She had decided a long time back that she was _literally_ going to be the boss of everyone.

"Okay, you're inside." Stefan pointed out "Now what did he say?"

Klaus gave him a warning glare tilting his head to the witch who was currently attempting to castrate Stefan with the powers of her mind.

"I'm just worried about Caroline" Stefan said innocently, knowing this would calm the witch down, causing a smirk to break out on Klaus's face at his sneaky tactics.

Bonnie sighed heavily moving forward to pour herself a drink before answering Stefan.

"If and when Caroline has a child, Elijah will call of this war he has with Klaus"

"How do you know?" Stefan asked

"He made me see it, all of it" she said somberly casting Klaus a weary gaze

"What _all_ did you see?"

"When Elijah finds out about Caroline having a child, he won't want to harm her or me anymore. So he'll call for peace" Klaus interceded "Elijah only wants revenge against me, but he's still as moral as ever before... he would never orphan or hurt a child"

"And plus, a continuation of the Originals bloodline is not something he would want to put at risk" Bonnie added and Klaus nodded his head

"Woah... wait" Stefan said confused "Originals? Caroline is not an..." he turned to look at Bonnie questioningly before adding "I thought you said Klaus can't be the father"

"He's not" Bonnie assured and they both noticed the way Klaus's eyes scrunched close tightly in anguish.

"But Elijah has to believe that Klaus is the father, that's the only way this baby thing will work in our favor" Bonnie said

"So we have to lie about the father" Stefan said nodding slowly taking in all the new information, when a pesky question popped in his head "Wait, who is the father? I'm still not sure about that?"

"Uhm we're not really..." Bonnie tried to deflect the topic but Klaus butt in instantly

"Your brother" he growled as if he couldn't bear to say the name

Stefan blinked rapidly looking from one to the other, expecting them laugh out and tease him about his expression and as Bonnie liked to call it 'A brain slower than a snail'. But when they did neither, he freaked the fuck out... coz this meant they were serious. He sputtered uncontrollably looking at Klaus almost in fear and turned to Bonnie incredulously.

"Wh-what. Damon is the... he can't be. Damon can't be the father!" Stefan half screamed causing Bonnie to scowl.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't decide it. He's the only option Stefan, and I don't like it either" she chided and Stefan still looked like he had walked in on his parents going at it.

"You do realize what this entails right?" Stefan said skeptically turning to Klaus "A child, they're gonna have to you know... get down and dirty kind of thing, you do know that right?" he added as an afterthought, the calm collected expression on Klaus's face freaking him out even more.

It was gone the second the words left Stefan's mouth.

"Yes, I know they have to have sex Stefan" Klaus yelled hurling an antique ashtray at Stefan's head "I didn't go to high school 15 times like you, but I still understand biology"

"What part of I'm not a super-hybrid original do you not get?" Stefan screamed at Klaus "Stop whipping things at my head, it can kill me"

"Oh I hope it kills you..." Klaus chided giving Stefan a death glare that had most vampires' peeing in their pants.

"You took 15 turns to pass high school?" Bonnie asked stunned completely changing directions. Klaus burst into a happy grin while Stefan rolled his eyes at Bonnie only filtering _that_ part of the conversation.

"I went 15 times, I passed each time" Stefan sighed and Bonnie still looked at Stefan like he had killed her puppy making Klaus laugh harder.

"Why would anyone go to high school 15 times?" Bonnie asked exasperatedly, her voice getting shriller as she considered what could have possibly made Stefan do that.

"I presume he was trying trying to find Bella Swan" Klaus answered with a smirk before Stefan could open his mouth "Which he did, only his Bella turned out to be a raging bitch"

Unfortunately for Klaus, Bonnie used the same filtering method on his words as well.

"You've seen twilight?" Bonnie asked Klaus with a small laugh

"Did you forget who sleeps next to me every night?" Klaus cocked a brow and Bonnie laughed even more nodding her head in agreement.

And just like it always did, somehow the topic of Caroline ended all feuds instead making them laugh.

"Ok, so explain properly Bonnie" Stefan said after a few seconds and she sighed looking at Klaus cautiously who nodded his head.

"Ok so..." Bonnie began

_*Flashback*_

"_Bonnie Bennet" The petite witch Karina chided as she led Bonnie and Klaus into her house "I have always wanted to meet someone from the Bennet line" she added proudly _

_Bonnie merely smiled not wanting to indulge in chit-chat, they had an agenda and they wanted to get the information as fast as possible. Karina gave a curt nod to Klaus, showing her dislike for him but Klaus completely ignored her instead paying all his attention to her ailing father, who was resting on the giant sofa. _

"_We need to speak to your father" Klaus said in a tone that practically dared Karina to deny his request. _

"_He's very sick" Karina said in a hushed tone "Ever since your friend visited, he's been weak, he used up too much energy in looking into your future" _

_Her accusatory undertone was lost neither on Klaus nor on Bonnie, but both chose to ignore it. _

"_I'm going to need him to do a little more poking in the future" Klaus said smoothly while Bonnie grimaced "We need more information" _

"_He's too weak" Karina said firmly _

"_Tell him to do his joo-joo shit, or I'm going to snap your neck" Klaus threatened taking a predatory step towards Karina but Bonnie stepped in between holding her hands up to both of them. _

"_Please Karina" Bonnie pleaded looking at her fellow witch desperately "I know a healing spell; it will help him recuperate energy afterwards. But we really do need that information... and we need it now" she added for good measure. _

_When Karina still looked unsure Bonnie sighed deeply, recognizing that Klaus's method always worked. _

"_Or he _will _kill you, I promise. He has no moral standards trust me" _

_Karina gulped as she took in Bonnie's determined face and Klaus's evil smirk. She finally held out her hand to lead them to her father. _

_Klaus and Bonnie stood impatiently as Karina talked to her father in rapid Portuguese. Finally she turned to face Bonnie with a sullen face. _

"_He is too weak to speak, he will show you what he saw instead" she said and Klaus nodded moving forward towards the ageing seer, but Bonnie held him back. _

"_You're a vampire... hybrid, whatever. He can't show you, he'll have to show me" Bonnie said and Klaus scoffed but allowed her to move forward._

_Bonnie smiled at the seer slightly as he gently placed his hands on the sides of her temples... _

_*Flashback end*_

"I saw all of it" Bonnie said "I saw that we move away from this place in a few months coz Cassandra and Dastan catch up to us, and that Klaus looses so many hybrids and that you almost die. But Elijah still finds us, and when he does Caroline is pregnant... like actually visibly pregnant, 4-5 months I think. When he's done assessing that she indeed is having a child and this isn't a trick or something, he calls this war off. He won't harm a child and he definitely won't risk his bloodline from continuing"

Stefan slowly nodded his head as he took in all of that "I almost died" he asked for confirmation and Bonnie shrugged

"Apparently Damon saves you" Klaus spat angrily and Stefan looked like shocked.

"Look we knew that even though Klaus is a hybrid and what not, Elijah has his two other siblings on his side and with that witch he has... we could never beat him. Somehow, the possibility of this child simply solves everything" Bonnie added

"It will be the answer to everything" Klaus said somberly repeating the words Damon had used to describe the seer's prediction.

It really was the answer to everything, a small being that wasn't even born yet was going to solve a freaking Originals war.

"You think this will work?" Stefan asked skeptically looking at Klaus who nodded instantly

"I know my brother, he hates me sure, but he wouldn't hurt a child... he won't hurt anyone unless they have expressly taken my side over his" Klaus said wisely and Bonnie nodded her agreement.

"So this is the only way?" Stefan asked again, he really didn't like the idea of Caroline and Damon having a baby.

Bonnie cocked a brow and glanced at Klaus who was giving her a warning look, which Stefan caught.

"What?" he demanded looking from one to the other

"Well..."

"Bennet" Klaus warned but Bonnie ignored him

"I asked if there was any way to avoid the whole baby part and he showed me what would happen if we took measures to avoid it" Bonnie said heavily whereas Klaus searched for his loyal bottle of Whiskey from the cabinet.

"What will happen? What did you see?" Stefan asked, the look on Klaus's face making him more afraid.

What could be worse than Caroline and Damon having a baby?

Bonnie sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day and began telling Stefan what she had seen...

**(This is what Bonnie saw)**

"_So Caroline do we have a deal?" Elijah's crisp voice boomed through the otherwise silent room. _

_Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking up from her coffee mug to meet steely black eyes and gulped nervously. _

"_I-I don't know" she said honestly and Elijah sighed _

"_What is there to be uncertain of? The deal is simple. Take it or leave it" Elijah said simply folding his hands on top of his crossed legs. _

"_What if you still kill him... them? How can I be sure that..." she began but he cut her off instantly, shifting forward in his seat he locked his eyes with hers and she was literally unable to look away. _

"_You have been with Klaus what for a year now. And I do not assume that you do not know anything about me either. I keep my word as you might have been informed, if you agree to the deal I will keep my end of the bargain" he replied coldly and she flinched _

"_I- I just, this is all a lot. And I'm confused" she confessed and he almost looked at her pityingly. _

_He did pity her most of the time, she had got caught up in the whole original mess, whereas she could have been blissfully ignorant in Mystic Falls. He supposed it was his fault to a certain extent that she was forced to turn to Klaus. _

"_What are you confused about?" he asked conversationally, as if he was asking if she wanted more sugar. _

"_If I agree to this you or either of your siblings won't harm anyone? You'll stop trying to kill Klaus?" she asked skeptically_

"_Yes" he said no sign of hesitation in his voice _

"_And you won't hurt Stefan or Bonnie?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Or Damon and Elena?" _

"_Yes" _

"_So basically everything will be fine. No one will be hurt?" she said almost to herself but he stayed silent. _

"_You hate Klaus, you want to punish him and you would give that up for something as simple as me?" she asked softly desperately searching for a loophole in Elijah's deal. _

"_Ah! But you see Caroline..." Elijah said as he moved to sit beside her on the sofa "Nothing will harm Klaus more than this, my siblings think death is his worst nightmare, but I know Klaus far better than they ever have. Losing you and to me of all people will be the most apt punishment for everything he has done."_

_She only nodded, only now understanding seeing Elijah's entire plan. Dastan, Cassandra even Rebekah and whoever that youngest brother was, they all wanted Klaus dead. But Elijah wanted him to suffer, and even though Caroline hated him for killing Tyler and her mom... she could understand the anger he felt towards Klaus, even though she didn't think it was justified... or maybe she was blinded by her love for Klaus. _

"_Wouldn't killing me be a better choice?" she asked out of curiosity and he cocked a brow in surprise _

"_Why?" he inquired _

_She contemplated the question, choosing her words carefully._

"_Because he killed Katherine" she said slowly judging his reaction, when he gave none she went on "Even when you begged him not to. Even when _I_ asked him not to..." she added sadly _

"_It should teach you that Klaus listens to no one" Elijah said after a while, his voice suddenly deeper than before "To answer your question, no I will not kill you. You still have a life to live Caroline" _

"_What kind of a life will I have with you?" she retorted angrily _

"_You can live anyhow and anyway you wish to" he chided with a wave of his hands_

"_But it has to be with you?" she shot back _

"_Yes" _

_It was simply yes, nothing to add nothing to deduct, nothing to interpret._

"_Let me repeat myself Caroline" Elijah said, his patience running low "You do not have time to ponder your decision, my brother has your witch in captivity and _my_ witch is just about ready to blow a hole through Klaus. My siblings are waiting for my instructions. Should I tell them to kill your witch and blast through your beloved hybrid's mansion and kill him as well?"_

_She took a deep breath at the mere mentions of the act, knowing that decision time was near she practically said a silent prayer to god. _

"_Or" Elijah said ominously "I tell my siblings to forget about their revenge and you go and inform Klaus that you no longer wish to be with him, and join me here keeping your end of the deal?" _

_She shook her head roughly, grasping it in between her hands in despair. The tears which had long since announced their presence were flowing harder than ever, almost etching gashes on her cheeks. But she knew what she had to do; she loved Klaus even though he would never really admit it. And here was a chance to stop her friends from suffering as well. Bonnie... sweet, strong, loyal Bonnie who was in this predicament only because she wanted to protect her. _

"_Ok" she whispered softly "I accept your deal" _

"_Good choice Caroline" Elijah drawled running his hand down the length of her blonde curls. _

_Caroline just had to ask._

"_What will you do with me?" she croaked _

_She immediately suppressed the wave of fear that overtook her when a truly sinister smile formed on Elijah's face._

**(End)**

"Ok... So that's bad" Stefan commented solemnly nodding his head to further cement his point.

Klaus raised his brows at him as if to say 'You think?'

"Yes, but if we plan things properly we can... alter these events to suit our purposes" Bonnie said wisely but Klaus scoffed

"I will not let Caroline be with my brother" he spat "It's too much of a risk. Our best option is to let this baby thing happen"

"So... wait you're okay with Caroline having another man's baby?" Stefan asked incredulously and Klaus glared at him angrily

"Of course not, but it's better than her having to give herself up to my brother"

"No listen Klaus" Bonnie pleaded "We have an advantage; we know what is going to happen. We can take steps to ensure that..."

"It won't be certain" Klaus interrupted

"But..."

"No" Klaus screamed "I will compel Caroline to forget me and our whole life before I let Elijah have her"

"And plus, you mess with what is written it can cause bigger problems" Stefan added in agreement with Klaus and Bonnie whimpered in frustration

"Do you two not see what kinds of problems this creates?" Bonnie yelled "Caroline will form a permanent bond with Damon; a child is no simple thing. And how in the world is she even going to end up with Damon? I don't see her falling out of love with you" she pointed at Klaus "And going to be with Damon, even if it is for a one-night stand"

"Are you ready to lose her to Damon?" she finally asked Klaus in a heavy tone when her ramblings had no effect on either of the men.

"Who say's I'm going to lose her?" Klaus asked like she was stupid

Bonnie exhaled loudly, her shoulders drooping, the fatigue showing on her face and body language. Talking... or attempting to talk to Klaus was one of the most exhausting things in the world.

"How else would she go to Damon? The only way is if you two had some huge fight and she got so pissed that she went to Damon. Which I still find hard to believe, I know Caroline and I don't get how she could possibly go back to him after what happened that night" Bonnie added as an afterthought and Klaus still looked undeterred.

"I'm serious here" she added angrily when no one paid attention to her "This baby thing is going to destroy her, sleeping with Damon and then finding out that she's having a child with him... she'll go crazy, and then the complications it will cause with you..." she trailed off pointing at Klaus while Stefan and Klaus glanced at each other knowingly, making it clear to Bonnie that they had an understanding on the matter that she hadn't grasped yet.

"Caroline is a terrible liar" Klaus mumbled incoherently, his eyes glazed over and Bonnie considered the possibility that Klaus may have actually lost his mind, she herself wasn't all that far from it.

"What...?" she said confused

"Bonnie..." Stefan began unsurely "Elijah needs to believe that the baby is Klaus's, from an original bloodline. Caroline couldn't possible manage to lie about something _so_ big, under such tense situations"

That Bonnie knew was true, she hadn't thought of that. Caroline was really a pathetic liar, she couldn't even call a red shirt pink just for the sake of it. This was going to be a problem she hadn't thought of. And yet she was confused about the weary glances the two 'we're not friends' were sharing.

"I was never planning on losing her Bennet" Klaus said decisively staring her dead in the eye.

And then it clicked.

"No..." Bonnie gasped shaking her head at the two men who were looking at her sadly but yet determinedly. Her eyes widened instinctively as she thought about all the implications of such drastic measures.

"You're going to compel her" she whispered softly

It wasn't a statement, it wasn't even a question. It sounded almost like she was begging him not to do that.

Klaus had never planned on losing Caroline, and yet he was not going to let Elijah use her to torment him.

Klaus was going to do what he did best.

Take control.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Ok don't panic and start hating Klaus for wanting to compel her. It still isn't certain what he does. And since this fic started before the originals names came out, in my fic their names are Dastan, Cassandra, Elijah and ofcourse Klaus and Rebekah but I'm thinking of adding Kol... just coz he's so hot. _

_I also wanted to say that I love Elijah but I needed him to be a villainous bastard for this fic... but I still love him, so no character hate here! _

_Follow angellus08 on tumblr. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Here goes chapter 5, 1__st__ quick update for this story I'm so proud of myself ;-). I love the reviews for this story, close to 75 just for 4 chapters? I'm amazed and so grateful. So please don't stop now, tell me if I've pissed you off or if you like it... or even if you think its crap. Lots of stuff in this chappie, a long one as promised. No daroline moment, but I'm sure you all daroline fans will like what he says and thinks... REVIEW tc..._

_Some anon on tumblr said that my stories have too much of Bonnie in them? Do you guys think that too? She's my 2__nd__ fav female character... But I try hard to make sure that the main lead is Caroline. Or have I messed up?_

_And for that R/L Joseph Morgan and Candice Accola fic, I have a few ideas. But I need to know something's about the show The walking dead? Any of you guys fans? Can you tell me anything? Or if you have any ideas for the R/L fic let me know. _

_Follow angellus08 on tumblr._

**Chapter 5**

After Bonnie freaked the fuck out and used his head for batting practice while screeching incessantly about how wrong this was, and in how many ways it would come back to bite him in the ass... i.e. if he somehow managed to get out alive from her verbal and physical bashing.

After living with two women for almost a year Klaus had gotten quite used to being yelled at, mostly from Caroline though, rarely from the witch. He found himself reflecting on how easy it was to deter the blonde from her yelling's, a few nice words, promises to not do so again and his very useful method of putting his lips to work. But none of those worked with the Bennet... he didn't even dare to try any one of them, afraid that it would just piss her off more.

So he listened quietly, keeping his murderous thoughts to himself, while occasionally shooting dirty looks to a smiling Stefan, who looked like Christmas had come early. Stefan was quite enjoying watching someone other than him being scolded by Bonnie.

After what felt like the entire span of the dark ages, Bonnie finally stopped to take a breath; Klaus seized the opportunity instantly utilizing his vocal cords that had been dormant far too long for their liking.

He promised her as well as swearing on Caroline's life that he would not compel her until and unless they reached desperate situations. She assured him that _she_ would be the decider of whether these desperate situations had been reached or not. He reluctantly agreed, recognizing that despite her investment in Caroline's happiness as well, Bonnie was definitely much more practical than any of the other two men. She also thought about Caroline's sanity which admittedly slipped Klaus's radar, he only thought of how to keep her safe... and how to keep her as _his_.

Bonnie on the other hand couldn't care less about him; all her interests were vested in Caroline. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he had held so much respect for someone who cared so less for him.

Being the voice of reason that she was, she somehow also managed to convince Klaus that the 'baby thing' wasn't the only option and that they still had time to make their plans. She strung her words so cleverly that they appealed to the side of him that wanted to start the 3rd world war at the mere thought of Caroline having Damon's baby. She expressly told him to _hold his horses_ and to _not jump the gun_ and not to go compel _Caroline to go fuck Damon. _He cringed slightly at her words and wondered when the hell she got so freaking wise.

He didn't know that she had always been wise, it was just that no one ever noticed.

After giving him a parting warning glance she locked herself in her room... her thinking place as she called it, whereas Stefan made to leave to hunt, before he noticed that Caroline wasn't home.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked his hand on the doorknob, just a second away from putting his foot out.

Klaus looked around the room as if searching for a note and then glanced at the calendar before he would jump the gun and start to panic.

"What day is it?" he asked Stefan slowly

"Wednesday" Stefan replied and looked confused when Klaus breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's gone to visit her mother's grave" Klaus said confidently plopping down on the couch with a sad smile on his face.

Stefan only smiled softly at how well Klaus knew Caroline before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Elena was pouring herself a cup of tea while watching Damon wearily when she heard the knock on the door. Knowing that in his sour mood he wasn't going to be opening the door she got off her stool and made her way to the door. She had expected the pizza she had ordered for, maybe even Matt coming to visit, even one of Klaus's hybrids here to kill them both... hell she expected Barrack Obama to show up for tea and cake before she expected the person standing outside the door to come visit her. Of course she knew that if he was here, it wasn't to see <em>her<em>.

"Stefan" she breathed in disbelief and Damon's head snapped up from its stationery position when he heard his brother's name.

"Hey Elena" Stefan said swaying on the balls of his feet, an awkward smile gracing his lips "How are you?" he added out of courtesy and she merely blinked at him.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Damon said getting up from the couch and moving to the door.

Stefan looked surprised to see Damon there, which surprised Damon even more and made Elena hope stupidly for a second.

"Oh... you know, I just... wanted to come see you" Stefan said rapidly looking at a perplexed Damon

"Why?"

"I can't visit my brother?" Stefan shot back simply making Elena snort

"You haven't cared about anyone of us for a year, why now?" she asked angrily and he stared at her doe eyes, trying very hard to feel some sort of remorse or shame, when he could come with nothing he merely shrugged at her, and she shook her head as the tears rolled down.

"Klaus sent you."

Damon didn't mean it as a question; he seemed to take that fact for granted which made Stefan very angry.

"I don't work for Klaus, Damon. I came here off my own accord" Stefan pressed

"Ok then what do you want?" Damon asked

"I want to come inside" Stefan said simply

Elena glanced at Damon wearily who nodded so slowly that you only caught it if you were looking for it.

"Come in Stefan" she whispered softly and promptly stomped her way to her room leaving the brothers alone.

"So I see she's still angry?" Stefan commented lamely as he stepped foot inside the lavish apartment and Damon just surveyed his brother with increasing suspicion.

"She's angry with everyone" Damon responded

"Then why is she still helping us?" Stefan asked curiously

Damon sighed deeply, making sure that she wasn't listening he said "She thinks once the dust settles; you'll be back to guy who loved her. You're the only reason she sticks around"

"That doesn't trouble you?" Stefan asked unaffected and Damon raised a brow at him

"You know I don't care about Elena that way anymore" he said in a hushed tone. Even though he knew it, and even Elena knew it he didn't want to rub it into her face anymore. He had hurt her enough.

"Why are you really here Stefan?" Damon asked suddenly

Stefan sighed instantly, his brows contracting as he contemplated the best possible way to go about his plan.

"I-I knew you wouldn't be doing so well... you know with the new baby information and everything. And you look like shit" Stefan began cautiously judging whether Damon believed him or not. He really did look like shit, like he hadn't shaved since that day and smelled like he just came back from Ireland.

"Something about the girl you're in love with having a baby with her murderous wrench of a boyfriend will do that you. A boyfriend who can't even tell her that he loves her. Why would you think I wouldn't be ok? I'm perfect" Damon exclaimed in mock cheerfulness, but the way he was eyeing Stefan made it clear that he still didn't believe that his motives weren't otherwise.

"It's just how it is Damon" Stefan said realizing just how lame that sounded and let out a small laugh.

Damon smirked at him and raised his full glass of Whiskey at him as if in agreement with his words.

"So that's the only reason you came here? To check up on me? Not to quote Elena here... but you haven't cared about your brother in months, why now?" Damon asked decisively making his way to the kitchen and grabbing the tea pot Elena had abandoned, pouring a cup for him and Stefan.

Stefan memorized every move of Damon's with increasing interest when he bent down and retrieved a small vial from the cabinet and tipped two drops of the clear liquid into each cup. He handed one cup to Stefan carefully, practically daring him to drink it with his cold hard stare.

"You think I'm compelled?" Stefan asked while shaking his head as he grabbed the cup and took a small sip, gulping slowly to further prove to the point to Damon "I really did just want to see how you were doing"

Stefan knew he should be feeling guilty, he even wanted to feel guilty... but he just didn't feel anything.

"And..." Stefan began unceremoniously and Damon cut him across

"Ah! There it is the hidden agenda. So what is it?" Damon said angrily using his mocking tone to hide his hurt.

"I know you Damon" Stefan said ignoring Damon's jibe "And I know what you do when you're in pain, when you're hurting"

"I haven't killed anyone" Damon said promptly and Stefan waved his hand dramatically

"_That_ is the least of my concerns, you lash out, you say things you don't really mean, you do things that have terrible consequences... you do stupid things. One wrong move here Damon and everything can be lost" Stefan warned moving closer to Damon who gulped nervously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Damon said turning away from Stefan and walking back to the couch.

"You know exactly what I mean Damon, don't _don't_ do anything. Leave all the planning to Klaus and Bonnie, I think they've proved enough number of times that they're better at it than we are. You just keep yourself sane, that's all I ask"

"This is an originals war Stef" Damon said slowly "You, me, Caroline and Bonnie should not be involved in this"

"Yes, but we are. There's no way to undo that" Stefan said wearily

"Yes there is, leave Klaus, you won't be hunted by Elijah anymore" Damon offered

Stefan stared at him a full minute before choosing his words carefully.

"You know that won't happen, Caroline won't leave Klaus and Bonnie won't leave Caroline. Even though she won't admit it, Bonnie thinks of Klaus as a friend. You and Elena don't have to be involved..."

"We will be the ones to die Stefan. Not Klaus, not his siblings... they're strong; they do this every couple of centuries. We will be the ones to lose everything and you know it" Damon said forebodingly

"No I don't Damon. No one is losing anything... expect maybe their minds" Stefan added purposely "Listen to me ok, you were right"

"Right about what?"

"About what the seer said, that the baby would solve everything. Well it's kind of true... once that happens everything will work itself out"

"What did you find out?" Damon asked instantly, a pained expression taking hold of his face.

"All you need to know is that everything will be fine, Caroline isn't going to die" Stefan said vaguely and Damon guessed that Stefan was editing parts of the information only giving him the part he cared about.

At his point, Damon was glad for at least that. So he merely nodded his head a gesture of gratitude when Stefan made to leave.

"I didn't think you'd be here today" Stefan commented turning from the door to look at a suspicious Damon

"So you came to meet Elena?" Damon asked with a cocked brow

Stefan's silence told him more that he could handle.

"I know you go to Liz's grave every Wednesday, same time as Caroline" Stefan said instead of coming up with an excuse for his other question.

"How did you know?" Damon asked skeptically, he had told Caroline not to advertise this fact back at Casa de Klaus. This was the only time he got to spend with Caroline uninterrupted and he wanted it kept a secret. It wasn't like they were going at it behind the petunia bushes or something.

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon's lack of covering up skills.

"I've known you for 145 years, I can recognize your scent... thankfully Klaus can't. I could smell it on Caroline every time she came back, though until today I didn't know she was going to her mother's grave"

"Yeah well..." Damon said awkwardly "Liz was a friend"

Stefan nodded his head; understand the words Damon wasn't saying.

"How come you didn't go today?" Stefan asked curiously.

Damon looked at him like he was crazy for a full minute before answering.

"Because now every time I see her, I'll only be thinking about Klaus's child inside her"

* * *

><p>Klaus was in the parlor pouring his 5th drink of the evening, his ears still practically paining from Bonnie's bashing when he heard the door open. He laughed to himself when he caught the scent of new clothes before he caught her scent... only with Caroline. He had never before in his very long life come across anyone who could shop for as long as this woman could, not even his sister. He was almost certain that she had shopped more in her 20 years than he had in half a millennium.<p>

It wasn't the fact that she had gone shopping that surprised him, it was the fact that she went _today_.

His curiosity prompted him to walk into the living room where she was carefully placing her army of bags, taking an appreciative look at all the bags lining every couch she collapsed on only remaining chair with an ecstatic expression on her face.

"Oh hey" she said happily when she was him looking at her funnily "I did some shopping" she added as if anyone could have any doubts about what she did.

He wanted to snort at the 'some'; he could fit all his life belongings in just half of these bags. She had very kindly informed him a few months back that she had a mild shopping problem.

It took him one shopping trip to realize that their definitions of _mild_ were poles apart.

"I can see that" he waved at all the bags with a small smile on her face.

If she went shopping today, it could only mean one thing.

She was happy.

She never went shopping on Wednesday's. She was always a little gloomy and moody on Wednesdays... she always thought about her mother on Wednesdays.

"You usually don't do anything today" he pointed out as he rummaged within the bags, hunting for the little pink Victoria's Secret bag.

As long as she kept buying _that_, he didn't care how money she spent.

"I know" she nodded recognizing his train of thoughts completely understanding why he was surprised. She herself had been surprised, but before she knew what was happening she was already going from shop to shop to shop.

She was happy.

"You have got to see what all I bought" she said giddily getting up adding a little clap to emphasize her happiness.

Klaus merely groaned and shook the Victoria's Secret bag in his hand, hoping to indicate that this was all he was interested in seeing. She rolled her eyes and gave him a mock angry stare and pushed him further back into the room so he couldn't escape in the middle of her ramblings.

She found the set of bags she was looking for and Klaus wondered how his extra-sensitive ears couldn't hear her buzzing with excitement.

"What could be better than this?" he asked grumpily poking inside the bag, a wide grin forming on his face as he felt the soft fabric of some flimsy lingerie in his fingers. He definitely approved of her shopping now.

"This" she half screamed as she held up two of the tiniest clothing Klaus had seen in his life "Look... baby village people"

He looked alright and was debating whether to be shocked or laugh at the ridiculous costume. It indeed was baby village people. Apparently she hadn't stopped there; she had purchased all kinds of baby costumes. Baby sailors, baby soldiers, baby Batman and Robin, Baby rap artists (he just couldn't understand how normal people would want their babies to look like ). There was even a wolf costume, to which he rolled his eyes categorically and of course her signature style... baby Barbie costumes, equipped with pink handbags.

"I know I went a little overboard, but I was buying this red dress and saw an identical one in baby size and bought that, and them from there I kind of lost it. There are just so many cute baby clothes and so many costumes... so I bought almost all. Call me crazy but I just got so excited at all those tiny little clothes... and look at these shoes" she cooed happily practically shoving glittery purple shoes in his face, but continued her rant "And then this woman asked me if I was having twins and then I freaked out, twins run in my family and god knows about your family so I bought everything in two's. And then I freaked out coz I don't know anything about babies so this really sweet woman helped me buy everything. I bought like 15 books and was _this_ close to asking the guide if they had any book on vampire children. And then..."

She paused to take an unnecessary breath and he sighed in relief, but before he could butt in she was at it again.

"And then I bought a few toys, couldn't get too many I didn't have any hands left to hold all that. Oh I even bought bottles, warmers, nipples" His eyebrows disappeared in his hair at that "And the stupid blonde that I am I even bought a breast pump..."

"A what now?" he cut in, his voice on the brink of fear.

To him she could have spoken the last part of her ramblings in an ancient language that even _he_ didn't know and he would have understood it better that he did now.

She laughed a little at his appalled expression realizing that he probably had no clue what a breast pump was.

"A breast pump" she said controlling her laughter

"A breast pump" he repeated as if in a daze and she nodded slowly, biting her lip to stop her giggles.

"A... breast of what?" he asked incredulously and she burst into giggles at his expression.

After she was done laughing she said "A normal human breast" she aided her explanation by tapping her left breast and his eyes lowered to it, still in a dazed state.

"Why?" his face contorted in horror as he contemplated the device in her hand, his eyes flickering from it to her breast.

"It's its uhm..." she struggled to find the right words, finally going with the scientific words "It's to pump the milk out so you can use it la..."

"Ok ok ok I got it" he yelled covering his ears and she couldn't help but want to grab his face and kiss him, he looked too adorable at this moment. But he shoved her away eying the pump wearily as if it was going to explode.

"Don't worry I won't be able to use it" she added with a small sad smile and he sighed loudly in relief (the mental picture was driving him crazy) before he noticed the sudden sadness in her tone and voice.

"Why not?" he asked slightly confused, but still grateful.

"I'm dead Klaus. I can't produce milk" she sighed as she sat down on the couch playing with the sailor costumes in her hand.

"Oh" he said simply, not knowing how to respond opening another bag to find more baby clothes, but saner one's this time; like the ones a baby could wear and leave the house without being stared at like an alien.

"But" he said suddenly, his urge to comfort her at his own discomfort winning out "You couldn't have a baby either, but you will... so maybe you might have to use this... this assault device as well" he pointed at it with a sour expression and she turned to give him a warm smile.

"What brought all this on?" he asked holding the smallest hat ever and she just looked happier looking at it.

She shrugged at first, taking her time to judge his mood before answering.

"Ever since you told me about the baby thing, I can't stop thinking about it. Vampire's aren't meant to have children and if I will... then that's a blessing, it's a miracle. I can... I can have at least a little of that life I used to dream of" she said softly refusing to meet his eyes. "And I just got too excited thinking about it all, planning it all... started imagining our life. Stupid I know, but that's what prompted this shopping spree"

He pushed some of the bags on top of each other to make place for himself, as he settled next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her into him, communicating that he had recovered from his mini- brain bleed from the breast pump incident. She turned to face him slowly and he recognized the look on her face in an instant.

The fear she had felt about the possibility of having a child had now changed to happiness.

She was happy at the thought of being a mother.

She wanted to be a mother.

As he smiled at her absent-mindedly he wondered when everything became so twisted.

* * *

><p>"What brings you here Damon?" Elijah asked pointedly sparing a customary nod to Elena, even thought the sight of her face reminded him of the dying image of Katerina, he had more pressing matters to deal with.<p>

Like a sullen Salvatore brother.

"I'm afraid I can't partake in your little plan anymore" Damon said categorically and Elijah raised a brow in response

"I'm not sure I understand" he said

"I will not help you anymore" Damon said enunciating every word

"Why not?"

"I just won't, so please consider me out of the plan and don't expect me to give you any information" Damon said finitely

Elijah merely stared at them, taking a few steps forward and picking up a fork from the dining table. Damon tensed instinctively remembering that the original liked to poke him around him pencils and forks.

"You are on Klaus's side?" Elijah asked smoothly and Damon practically gagged

"I am... I am on no one's side, I'm just not on your side" he replied tactfully

"I'm afraid there are only two sides Damon, mine or Klaus's. It seems you have chosen Klaus's" Elijah whispered, Elena moved another step behind Damon.

"I'm not taking Klaus's side" Damon said stubbornly

"No?"

"No. I'm taking Caroline's side" Damon said simply and Elijah almost smiled

"Your love for a woman who doesn't even care for you won over your self-preservation" Elijah said it more like a fact or statement than a question.

"Happens to the best of us" Damon said impishly and this time Elijah truly did smile

"You do realize that this means you are no longer under my protection?" Elijah asked conversationally

"Yes"

"The both of you" Elijah pressed

Damon turned to look at Elena softly who nodded her head after a second.

"Yes, we understand" she said speaking for the first time.

"I thought you would definitely want Klaus dead" Elijah said almost to himself and before Damon could control himself he burst out in anger

"Of course I want Klaus dead; he's the reason for all the pain in my life. I want to see him freaking roast to death and then watch some crazy tribal people eat him... but I can't be a part of his death ok. Not anymore... I can't anymore"

Elena nudged him in the side to shut him up when she saw Elijah get suspicious.

Damon quickly shut his mouth as he noticed Elijah's curious stare.

"What changed?" Elijah practically demanded and Damon sighed.

What was he supposed to say? That Klaus was going to be a father soon... that to with Caroline and that he couldn't let him die after that. He had already done so much to hurt Caroline, he wasn't going to add baby-daddy killer to the list. So he took the option that would convince Elijah the most... and he ignored the fact that this excuse was dangerously close to the truth he couldn't bear to accept.

"I thought I had a chance, I thought Klaus was a phase, but she made it pretty clear. She loves Klaus and nothing I do is ever going to change that" Damon said darkly

"Hmmm. You've made your decision" Elijah breathed in finality, still surveying Damon suspiciously before holding his hand out towards the door, in his own very polite way asking them to get out.

They did as he silently requested and Elena practically dragged Damon to the car as fast as possible, she was nothing short of creeped out by the way Elijah looked at her ever since Katherine's death.

"Are you sure about this Damon?" she asked cautiously once they were in the car and on their way to the apartment.

"Yes" he replied curtly

"Don't you want Klaus dead? Everything would be okay once he's dead... Stefan wouldn't be under his control and Caroline you know..."

"That was before Elena" Damon said fighting to keep his voice under control, he didn't want to yell at her. She didn't deserve that on top of everything else "They're gonna have a child, if I take him away from Caroline now... she'll hate me forever. And she'll be devastated, losing Klaus is bad enough for her... but losing him after they make a family, that'll destroy her and I won't be a part of that"

"Don't you want her?" she asked softly a while later and watched as his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

"I want her to be happy" he said determinedly.

He looked away from her and out the window, but if he had continued looking at her he would see a small proud smile on her face.

* * *

><p>It had been a quick and very painful phone call, which Klaus had taken outside in the garden because Stefan had requested that no one should overhear this, especially Caroline.<p>

"I think Damon is going to do something?" Stefan began ominously and Klaus just groaned, things were just getting worse.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one he's drinking Vervain by the liter, and even tested to make sure that I wasn't under compulsion to not drink it, and the way he was talking... I know my brother, I'm worried"

"So what am I supposed to do? Can I kill him?" Klaus added hopefully

"No" Stefan said instantly and winced slightly before hastily adding "Caroline won't be happy"

Klaus just cursed every single thing he could get in his line of vision.

"I think he might go to Elijah" Stefan said finally voicing his doubts.

He had only one purpose of going to Damon's apartment when he thought he wouldn't be there... to swap out his vervain. He had always been worried that Damon might work with Elijah, and now with the new baby information he could just imagine that Damon would have had enough, and that he would just wanted Klaus dead. He hadn't voiced his worries to Klaus but now when he was almost sure Damon was up to something he had to let Klaus know.

"Does he know about the baby... that... that it has to be his?" Klaus stuttered

"No"

"Good, I don't care what else he know, he can never know this"

"Why?"

Klaus didn't say anything just snapped the phone shut when he saw Bonnie strutting purposely towards him.

She had found something.

* * *

><p>"I think if we can get that charmed bracelet off the witch, I can summon enough power to kill her. If I could channel some power through someone strong, mostly an immortal, like maybe Stefan... sure it would hurt him a little bit... well actually a lot, but who cares? If we kill the witch, Elijah poses no threat to us, all his card are relying on that witch-bitch"<p>

Klaus merely looked at the mumbling witch with a bored expression, as if she was reciting Bambi to him and not telling him that she came up with a way to stop this war.

"Of course it isn't foolproof, things could go wrong... you are going to have to separate all your siblings and Elijah needs to be well and completely distracted. But... but it could work... we could avoid everything, we can at least try" she added pleadingly

"That's fantastic, why don't you practice moving mountains by draining Stefan, I'll be with Caroline" Klaus said chastely getting up from the seat Bonnie had pushed him into and made to leave before she glared at him angrily.

"Klaus" she yelled "Take this seriously, this way no Elijah taking Caroline business... and no Damon being baby-daddy. This is what you want right?"

"Yes it is" he assured her "But I can't do this to her... she wants this"

"What?" Bonnie asked incredulously

"We won't do anything else; we just make sure that Caroline has the baby... it does solve everything indeed" Klaus said heavily

"Why?" Bonnie asked in a tired voice

"Because she wants to have a baby Bennet, you didn't see how happy she was just at all those clothes. She wants this, it makes her happy. I can't deny her this happiness just because _I_ can't be the one to give it to her" he added sadly and averted his eyes; he didn't like to see the pity in Bonnie's eyes.

"But Klaus... I don't think you can still be with her if she has Damon's baby" Bonnie said

When he looked at her questioningly she added "She would want the child to have a complete family, know his/her father... the chance at the family she never got"

When Klaus still looked as unfazed as ever Bonnie shook her head sternly wondering if he had forgotten her lengthy speech just a few hours ago?

"Which is why she will never remember being with Damon, and neither will he. She will never remember that it isn't my baby. She'll have that family... but only with me" Klaus said forebodingly as the witch continued to glare daggers at him.

He was not going to let her go, not when she had crawled her way into his heart.

He was not a generous man, he did not share, and when it came to the few people he cared about he knew no limits.

He didn't care what he had to do to keep her as his.

Even if it meant manipulating her mind.

Or the Salvatore's

He had made his decision; no one, not even the witch could change it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew this.<p>

Bonnie always knew more that she let on; it was her way of surprising people.

Klaus seemed to trust her with this information and as much as she appreciated this, Caroline was her 1st priority; not the bruised and broken heart of a hybrid. So she didn't say a word as she nodded solemnly and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, on her way she saw Caroline arranging the million or so baby clothes in one of the spare rooms.

She looked happy, humming to herself as she imagined the life she would have, the one she thought had escaped her the second Katherine brought down that pillow on her. Bonnie wanted Caroline to be happy, but she also wanted her to have free will.

Caroline should decide whom to be with, whom to share her family with.

She knew neither she nor Stefan could stop Klaus from using compulsion to construct his plans. There was only person who could guilt him into not resorting to such devastating methods.

Bonnie knew what she had to do now.

She had to tell Caroline everything.


End file.
